Le Jeu de l' Amour et de la Guerre
by Sahada
Summary: Dumby a encore pété un plomb. Il veut la bonne entente entre les maisons mais à quel prix? Un jeu Moldu va changer le visage de Poudlard à jamais... Couples: Harry/Draco, Blaise/Ron
1. Prologue

Le Jeu de l'Amour et de la Guerre

_Rating : R sans aucun doute. Présence de lemon(s) à venir et il y aura des slashs (relation entre hommes)._

_Disclaimer : Les personnages sont la propriété de Jk. Rowling. Sauf Cindy Zailée qui est à moi Et l'histoire qui en découle est à moi aussi._

_Info : Cette fic est née suite à un défi lancé par Crazy Snape sur les Gorilles/ Cacahuètes._

_Beta : Un grand merci à ma Beta Masami pour sa correction_

_Auteur : Sahada_

* * *

Prologue

La première journée de rentrée venait à peine de s'achever que cinq Gryffondors, quatre Poufsouffles, trois Serdaigles et sept Serpentards étaient déjà passés à l'infirmerie. Cela n'avait que trop duré. La guerre incessante entre les maisons de la célèbre école de sorcellerie de Poudlard existait depuis sa création et venait d'atteindre son apogée avec les deux princes de l'école : Draco Malfoy pour Serpentard et Harry Potter pour Gryffondor.

A l'extérieur de l'école, la guerre ouverte contre Voldemort prenait elle aussi grande ampleur et le monde sorcier était paniqué. Il était donc vital que les liens entre les élèves se resserrent et que la discorde cesse une fois pour toute. L'entraide était devenue primordiale et Albus Dumbledore se promit de le faire comprendre aux élèves.

Dumby, le directeur de la très célèbre école, trouva un moyen au bout de deux jours de recherche incessante. Il avait vu des enfants moldus pratiquer cet étrange jeu durant un voyage scolaire et pensait que c'était l'idée idéale.

C'est ainsi qu'au petit déjeuner, Albus se leva et réclama le silence pour annoncer son plan d'action. Celui-ci fit l'effet d'une bombe dans la Grande Salle : faire un Gorille/ Cacahuète géant pour rapprocher les maisons ennemies… Un jeu Moldu… Certains élèves même en ne sachant pas de quoi il s'agissait refusèrent par principe car étant de sang pur. Albus parut furieux de ce refus et pour se calmer prit un bonbon au citron. Tout en le suçant il fit instaurer un semblant de calme et ajouta que les contestataires et les réfractaires verraient les points d e leur maison respective chuter jusqu'au zéro absolu voire en dessous et eux-mêmes renvoyés de l'école pour une durée indéterminée. Severus eu un sourire sadique en apprenant cela en regardant en particulier les élèves de Gryffondor jusqu'au moment où Dumby annonça que les professeur participeraient à l'expérience en mettant en jeu leur place. Le jeu durant toute l'année, la vie des membres de l'école était sur le point de basculer.

Dumbledore expliqua que les partenaires seraient au nombre de deux et désignés par le sort. Les sorciers de sang pur ne savaient toujours pas en quoi consistait le jeu alors Minerva le signala gentiment à Albus accompagné d'un regard noir de reproche pour n'avoir pas été tenue au courant des manigances de son cher Albus qui devenait sûrement sénile. Le silence se refit dans la salle, on entendait juste le bruit des respirations et une belle petite mouche bleue et noire voler dans l'air se laissant porter par l'atmosphère soudainement devenue très lourde.

Albus : « Comme je le disais, le jeu est appelé le Gorille/ Cacahuète par les Moldus. Chacun d'entre vous sera à la fois le Gorille de son partenaire et sa cacahuète. Chaque Gorille a pour mission de faire plaisir à sa cacahuète par tous les moyens possibles et inimaginables. Cela peut se faire sous forme de compliments, de cadeaux,… Ce que vous désirez du moment que cela lui fasse plaisir. Bien sûr les partenaires ne seront pas tous de maisons différentes car désignés par le hasard mais je vous demanderai d'être également aimable avec le ou la partenaire de vos amis même si celui-ci ou celle-ci fait partie d'une maison adverse. Je ne tolérerai pas d'écart de conduite, c'est pourquoi certains tableaux seront chargés de surveiller vos faits et gestes et de me rapporter les différents incidents ainsi que les preuves de bonne entente. Il y aura également divers espions qui circuleront dans le bâtiment. Je me réserve le droit de donner les sanctions que je jugerai appropriées sans devoir obligatoirement donner de justificatif. Vous devrez aller au devant des préjugés, aller vers les autres et je sais qu'au début ce ne sera pas simple mais j'ai confiance en vous, vous y arriverez. Sachant que vous n'aurez pas les mêmes cours et les mêmes options, vous dormirez dans des chambres communes avec votre partenaire et en journée vous devrez passer au minimum deux heures de votre temps libre ensemble et il n'y aura pas de dérogation. Passons maintenant à la désignation des couples pour l'année »

Quelques elfes de maison amenèrent de grandes caisses d'où sortait un bourdonnement incessant. Dumby expliqua que les caisses contenaient des vifs d'or qui seraient lâchés dans la salle. Il suffirait à chaque élève d'en capturer un à l'aide d'un filet à papillon gracieusement offert par une Dame du nom de Miss Cindy Zailée. Lorsque tous les vifs seraient attrapés, il suffirait de les ouvrir et… Ils découvriraient cela en temps et en heure. Ce qui était sûr c'est que leur partenaire serait ainsi désigné. Un elfe de maison les conduirait ensuite à leur chambre pour qu'ils puissent s'installer et faire plus ample connaissance.

(à suivre…)

* * *

_Je vous remercie d'avoir lu ce petit prologue et vous demande ce que vous en avez pensé J'espère qu'il vous a plu et que vous serez fidèle au Rdv pour le prochain chapitre._

_Votre dévouée Sahada._


	2. Ch 1: Premiers pas pour les partenaires

Le Jeu de l'Amour et de la Guerre

_Rating : R sans aucun doute. Présence de lemon(s) à venir et il y aura des slashs ( Yaoï, relation entre hommes)._

_Disclaimer : Les personnages sont la propriété de Jk. Rowling. Sauf Cindy Zailée qui est à moi Et l'histoire qui en découle est à moi aussi._

_Info : Cette fic est née suite à un défi lancé par Crazy Snape sur les Gorilles/ Cacahuètes._

_Auteur : Sahada :_

_Beta : Un tout grand merci à ma beta chérie que j'adore Que dis-je un grand merci ? Non un méga gigantesque titanesque Merci à Toi Masami_

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Premiers pas pour les partenaires

Dumbledore distribua les filets à papillons aux sang purs peu enthousiastes et aux autres élèves dont l'avis était mitigé ainsi qu'au professeurs. La tête de Rogue faisait peine à voir et l'air pincé de Minerva ne laissait planer aucun doute sur les pensées qu'elle nourrissait envers son cher mentor.

Albus ne semblait pas apercevoir tous ces visages d'enterrement. Tout joyeux, il leva sa baguette et libéra les vifs d'or… Il y en avait partout. Certains faisaient du rase-mottes de têtes, voulant sûrement refaire la coupe de certains élèves dont Harry. Certains planaient lentement à petite distance du sol, d'autres filaient à vive allure près du plafond. Un vif d'or essayait de s'échapper de la barbe d'Albus où il venait de s'emmêler les ailes. Un élève en avait visiblement avalé un et tentait de ne pas s'étouffer. Certains élèves étaient partis en courant chercher leurs balais tandis que les plus doués les appelaient grâce à un sortilège d'accio.

Harry monta sur son éclair de feu et fila comme le vent. Après une poursuite effrénée, il plongea en piqué faisant ainsi une feinte de Wronski parfaite à un pauvre Draco qui s'écrasa lamentablement. Harry avait enfin attrapé son vif et attendait avec ceux qui avaient déjà le leur. Dumbledore essayait avec l'aide de Minerva de démêler le vif pris dans sa barbe sans grand succès. Dray quand à lui avait réussi à en attraper un particulièrement récalcitrant.

Dumby expliqua alors qu'il suffisait de tapoter le petit objet ailé à l'aide de sa baguette et de prononcer le mot _Révélatum. _Toutes les personnes présentes accomplirent le petit rituel et au même instant les vifs s'illuminèrent d'une éclatante lumière blanche puis s'ouvrirent délicatement et laissèrent échapper un mince faisceau de couleur qui reliait (qui était relié à) un autre vif d'or en faisant parfois d'étranges et magnifiques courbes afin d'éviter les multiples et divers obstacles présents sur le chemin. Chaque faisceau avait une couleur qui lui était propre et dorénavant les partenaires n'avaient plus qu'à se rejoindre… Ce qui allait causer quelques surprises.

Plusieurs élèves tombèrent évanouis en découvrant leur partenaire respectif dont Ron qui avait été attribué à Blaise Zabini, un Serpentard et par dessus le marché, le meilleur ami de Draco Malfoy. Ce qui signifiait que Ron devrait être aimable avec son pire ennemi et supporter de vivre une année avec le meilleur ami de celui-ci. Hermione accepta le choix du destin car après tout c'était pour la bonne cause bien qu'elle ne supportait pas vraiment la face de Bouledogue nommée Pansy Parkinson. Par une chance inouïe les deux jumeaux Weasley, qui étaient revenus à l'école terminer leur dernière année, étaient tombés ensemble, de même pour les deux larbins de Malfoy : Crabbe et Goyle. Rogue était tombé sur Rusard par un quelconque fait du hasard, tandis que Minerva avait pour partenaire Albus. Les autres partenaires ne doivent pas nécessairement être détaillés ici à part peut-être la rencontre épique entre les partenaires respectifs des deux Princes de l'école…

Harry, prince de Gryffondor de son état suivit son fil qui traversait les trois quarts de la Grande Salle pour s'arrêter dans les mains d'un beau jeune homme blond qui se retourna lentement. Et force fût de constater à Harry qu'il s'agissait de son pire cauchemar : Draco Malfoy. Le prince de Serpentard ne paraissait pas autrement ravi de découvrir notre Ryry national au bout de son fil mais ne fit aucun commentaire, préférant arborer son masque de froideur habituel ou peut- être était-ce dû à la présence derrière lui du vénérable directeur de l'établissement.

Harry suivit l'elfe de maison qui devait les conduire lui et la fouine dans leurs nouveaux quartiers. En passant par la porte de la Grande Salle, Harry décida de faire une bonne action et tint celle-ci ouverte pour laisser passer son partenaire. Mais, alors que celui-ci s'avançait, Ron arriva et lui tint à peu près ce langage :

« Tu ne vas quand même pas t'abaisser à être l'esclave de l'autre fouine quand même ! »

« Tu as raison je sais pas ce qui me prend »

Il lâcha la porte qui s'abattit sur le nez aristocratique de notre pauvre Draco. Il poussa un juron terrible et leva sa baguette, prêt à lancer un sort. Malheureusement pour lui Dumby avait vu ce qu'il voulait faire et décida de protéger encore une fois son petit-sauveur-du monde-sorcier-et-moldu-chéri. Pour ce faire, il s'arma d'un filet à papillon rose à pois bleus et verts et le lança adroitement sur la baguette de Dray. Il expliqua ensuite ce geste par une maladresse passagère… Je ne vous cache pas que toute la salle était relativement sceptique.

Winkie, la jeune elfe de maison, les conduisit au travers d'un dédale de couloirs de plus en plus sombres et obscurs jusqu'à arriver à un carrefour de six longs couloirs qui semblaient à première vue interminables. L'elfe s'engagea sans une hésitation dans le plus lumineux et après une multitude d'enfilades de couloirs plus ou moins longs, ils arrivèrent devant un tableau magnifique de la tour Sud, la plus éloignée du centre du château. Celui-ci représentait un superbe serpent vert émeraude comme les yeux de Harry qui semblait se prélasser au soleil dans un environnement tropical paradisiaque, il était accompagné d'un majestueux lion à la crinière argentée qui était allongé paresseusement à l'ombre d'un palmier secoué par une légère brise qui semblait bien agréable aux deux personnages du tableau. Winkie leur donna le mot de passe : _«_ _Coup de foudre sous les tropiques » _avant de disparaître dans un plop sonore. Harry siffla un petit bonjour au serpent qui se dressa de toute sa longueur et lui répondit d'un air enjoué avant que le tableau ne disparaisse pour les laisser pénétrer dans leur nouvel antre.

Les deux Némésis se regardèrent en chien de faïence puis voulurent entrer en même temps mais l'entrée n'étant prévue que pour une personne, il restèrent coincés dans le chambranle de la porte. Ils essayèrent tant bien que mal de se dégager mais malgré leurs efforts répétés rien ne semblait pouvoir les déloger de cette situation pour le moins inhabituelle. Peeves arriva derrière eux et les piqua avec une lance prise à une armure du couloir Est n° 35896 après le sixième escalier mouvant en partant de la droite de la statue borgne. Les deux malheureux dont l'arrière-train venait de se faire malmener eurent un sursaut de douleur qui les délogea de leur infortune. Draco tomba sur le dos, Harry allongé de tout son long sur lui. Rougissant, Harry regarda Dray dans les yeux et eut le souffle coupé. °_Dieu qu'ilétait beau comme cela, les cheveux légèrement dérangés par la chute, les joues teintées de rouge, légèrement haletant… Un appel au baiser…°_

« Potter lève-toi tu m'écrases, tire tes sales pattes de moi »

Harry reprit ses esprits… °_Draco était tout simplement imbuvable, non il n'était pas beau, trop suffisant… On n'avait pas idée d'aimer un mec pareil, il ne comprenait vraiment pas toutes les filles qui lui couraient après en disant que c'était un apollon, un dieu grec, un éphèbe…°_

« Mais je suis très bien mis, tu es très confortable Malfoy, je me demande si je ne vais pas attendre que certaines personnes passent et constatent ta soumission totale envers moi »

« N'essaie même pas et maintenant TU DEGAGES ! »

Draco repoussa vivement le casse-pieds de service puis se releva élégamment, remettant de l'ordre dans sa tenue pour avoir l'air irréprochable. Puis il se décida d'explorer l'appartement accompagné de son « _cher et tendre_ » partenaire. Ils eurent une sacrée surprise en découvrant la disposition des lieux. En effet, l'appartement ne possédait aucun mur de séparation des différentes pièces. Même la salle de bain n'était pas isolée du reste de l'habitation par contre les toilettes possédaient une porte, sans doute pour prévenir les mauvaises odeurs. Chose encore plus surprenante, la chambre possédait un seul et unique lit à deux places. L'appartement était agencé avec goût dans les tons clairs pour la plupart des pièces excepté la chambre. Une large baie vitrée ouvrait sur le parc du château et une bibliothèque relativement importante trônait en face d'elle.

Draco essaya plusieurs sorts pour séparer le lit en deux ou en faire apparaître un second mais visiblement le directeur un peu cinglé (qui a dit énormément ? ) avait prévu le coup car ce type de sorts ne marchait pas, il en était de même pour la création de séparations pour les différentes pièces… Les deux Némésis prirent leur mal en patience et agencèrent leurs bagages dans les sublimes armoires en bois doré. Éreintés ils voulurent aller se coucher mais il n'était bien sûr pas question de dormir ensemble ! Pour une fois ils étaient d'accord.

« Je prends le lit Potter, va dormir sur le canapé ! »

« Tu rêves en couleur Malfoy ! Tu vas mettre ton petit cul d'aristocrate mal embouché dans le canapé ou sur la carpette mais c'est MOI et MOI seul qui prendrai ce lit ! »

« Tu sais ce qu'il te dit mon cul d'aristocrate, hein ? Tu sais ce qu'il te dit ? D'aller te faire pendre chez les Grecs ! »

« Quel langage Malfoy, ton popa serait pas fier de son rejeton chéri. Oh c'est vrai il ne doit même plus connaître son nom avec ses copains les détraqueurs ça doit pas être facile n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ecoute moi bien Potter, tu vas laisser mon père en dehors de ça car c'est à cause de toi qu'il est là bas et je ne te permets pas de le critiquer, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? Parce que ton père on a bien vu où ça l'a mené de jouer le héros ! »

Harry ne répondit pas, °_touché°_ pensait-il, °_j'ai peut-être été un peu loin_… _De toutes façons j'ai l'habitude de dormir dans les réduits _(placard ça vous rappelle rien ?) _alors un peu plus ou un peu moins c'est pas ça qui va détruire ma vie plus que ce qu'elle ne l'est déjà…°_

« C'est bon Malfoy prend-le ton putain de lit à la con et fout moi la paix, je vais dormir dans le placard ça me rappellera le bon vieux temps… »

« Le bon vieux temps ? Mais de quoi tu parles le balafré ? Tu es masochiste à tes heures perdues ? »

Harry soupira et répondit :

« Ecoute ça ne te regarde pas alors va voir si les Hippogriffes ont pondu des oeufs sur l'île de Pâques avec ma tête en impression couleur sur le devant » (Expression que j'ai inventé qui veut dire va voir ailleurs si j'y suis ).

Draco qui n'avait pas tout pigé il faut bien le dire, le Ryry il est pas clair… Dray décida de faire comme _Monsieur_ Potter l'avait dit et d'aller se coucher, de toute façon °_il ne pourrait rien tirer de cette tête de mule super sexy ce soir. Attend voir ! Super Sexy ? Il était vraiment fatigué ce soir…°_

Harry était déjà en train de se déshabiller, Dray le faisait également dans son dos, c'est alors que Ryry se retourna pour prendre son pyjama dans sa malle et fût subjugué par une vue de rêve panoramique sur la chute de rein du serpentard. Il était littéralement en train de baver d'envie… °_Dray était vraiment un Dieu et ses gestes… si… Humm… Il ne trouvait pas les  
__mots…° _Dray se retourna pour prendre son pyjama également lorsqu'il constata que l'imbécile gryffondor de service le matait avec un air stupide sur le visage. Mais le dit imbécile possédait un corps à damner un saint et Draco était bien loin d'en être un... _°Vite dire quelque chose pour pas perdre la face… Trouver… Allez Dray réveille-toi… Où est cette foutue petite voix quand on a besoin d'elle ?°_

« Alors Potter on aime la vue ? »

Harry rougit furieusement et détourna son regard. La voix froide quoi que un peu hésitante de Malfoy lui avait remis les idées en place. Il s'empressa de s'habiller et d'aller se coucher dans son placard aménagé. Draco alla se coucher lui aussi mais dans un grand lit moelleux à souhait.

La journée du lendemain promettait d'être intéressante pensait Dumbledore qui avait prévu une petite activité à faire faire aux pauvres participants… Mais il avait oublié une chose semblait-il, car lui aussi devait participer…

(A suivre…)

* * *

_Je sais je sais c'est vraiment très court mais je vais me rattraper dans le prochain chapitre c'est promis Si vous avez des idées de tortures, elles sont les bienvenues quoi que j'ai déjà quelques idées mal placées_

_Dites moi ce que vous en pensez et à bientôt j'espère. _

_ Votre dévouée Sahada._


	3. Ch 2 : Au petit matin, les deux idées fo...

**Le Jeu de l'Amour et de la Guerre**

****

_Rating : R sans aucun doute. Présence de lemon(s) à venir et il y aura des slashs ( Yaoï, relation entre hommes)._

_Disclaimer : Les personnages sont la propriété de Jk. Rowling. Sauf Cindy Zailée qui est à moi Et l'histoire qui en découle est à moi aussi._

_Info : Cette fic est née suite à un défi lancé par Crazy Snape sur les Gorilles/ Cacahuètes._

_Auteur : Sahada_

_Beta : Merci ma puce Je suis dsl mais pour les cadeaux il faudra attendre le prochain chapitre comme tout le monde, na! _

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Au petit matin, les deux idées folles de l'oncle Dumby

Harry se réveilla en sursaut avec un horrible goût dans la bouche, un goût de sang. Apparemment Voldy avait encore fait des siennes et était relativement heureux. Notre pauvre sorcier ébouriffé ne parvenait pas à se rappeler les circonstances exactes de ce rêve ou plutôt de ce cauchemar. Les émotions étaient diffuses mais il en ressortait une sorte de joie malsaine…

Harry était inquiet mais il décida d'arborer un masque froid pour cacher ses émotions. Il avait apprit depuis bien longtemps à se réveiller sans crier pour ne pas alerter les Dursley au milieu de la nuit ou ses camarades de chambre qui n'auraient pas manqué de poser encore et encore des questions. Il se leva en silence et sortit de son placard aménagé la nuit dernière. Il se dirigea d'un pas lent et mesuré en direction de la salle de bain sans sembler prêter attention à la forme blanche allongée dans le lit face à la pièce d'eau où il se rendait.

Harry passa d'abord son visage sous l'eau froide, pour faire partir les réminiscences de sa courte mais non moins horrible nuit, puis entra sous la douche après avoir ôté son pyjama informe hérité de son obèse cousin affectueusement appelé _« Le cachalot rose bonbon ambulant ». _Ryry commençait à se détendre et à relâcher ses muscles endoloris sous la douce caresse relaxante de l'eau pure qui ruisselait lentement sur son corps d'athlète, musclé par les entraînements réguliers au Quidittch ainsi que ceux pour vaincre le Lord Foldingue.

Draco se réveilla à son tour en entendant de si bon matin le bruit intempestif de la douche. Il s'apprêtait à crier sur un membre de son dortoir pour avoir osé troubler le sommeil d'un Malfoy qui plus est lui-même ! Mais le sort en décida autrement car il se rappela soudainement les évènements de la veille. Il dormait avec sa Némésis personnelle préférée, j'ai bien sûr nommé : _« Sa majesté Harry, le balafré vantard Gryffondor jusqu'au bout des ongles des doigts de pieds en passant par le cerveau atteint et dérangé Potter »._

Le regard de notre cher apollon blond glissa sur le corps du brun sous la douche. (Ben oui les cloisons n'existent pas dans les apparts des victimes innocentes… je m'avance un peu là … en plus ce sont des partenaires pas des victimes… enfin c'est encore à voir…) Dray en resta bouche bée.

°Comment peut-on être aussi bien foutu ? C'est pas permis ça, pas croyable non plus… J'hallucine… Je vais me réveiller… Non je ne regarde pas avec désir le sauveur du monde…Comment je vais pouvoir l'oublier si je l'ai tout le temps sous les yeux ? je vais craquer avant la fin du mois c'est sûr… Il me faut un sort… C'est ça un sort ! Et vite ! Ca urge… Mais je me vois mal dire à mon père : « T'as pas un sort pour ne plus fantasmer sur le corps merveilleusement bien proportionné et sculpté de Harry ? » … Je suis maudit, je ne vois que ça…Oh c'est pas vrai voilà que je l'appelle Harry maintenant… Méchant Draco, Méchant ! (à la manière de Dobby )°

A cette vison enchanteresse, le corps de Draco ne tarda pas à régir promptement. Heureusement pour lui, les draps de soie fine cachait en partie son désir aux yeux de l'insouciant beau brun qui hantait ses pensées les plus intimes et qui ne s'en rendait même pas compte et encore heureux ! (Cacher en partie…Eh oui, car voyez-vous les draps en soie sont bien confortable mais ont un gros défaut… Ils épousent les formes de votre corps, toutes les formes…Résultat tout est vraiment mais alors là vraiment bien moulé Je vais pas vous faire un dessin mais je pense que vous avez compris lol).

Harry-Le-Bienheureux-Naïf ne remarqua bien sûr rien du trouble pourtant bien visible de son camarade de chambre (de torture… euh là je m'égare… Quoi que, quoi que…). Il était bien trop occupé à ressasser encore et encore ses mauvais souvenirs… Malgré le temps qui passait, la douleur de la perte des êtres les plus chers à sa personne ne semblait pas vouloir s'estomper. Il ne pouvait s'enlever de la tête que tout était de sa faute et qu'il devait devenir fort. Bien plus fort… Et également se forger une façade que nul ne pourrait franchir… Mais il était encore trop tôt… Il fallait qu'il s'entraîne et vite…

Pendant ses réflexions, ô combien philosophiques, Harry sortit de la douche et s'aperçut qu'il n'avait pas pris ses vêtements pour se changer. Il enroula donc une serviette autour de ses hanches de mannequin et sortit dans la chambre, l'eau dégoulinant encore de ses cheveux à l'état sauvage et s'écoulant lentement, trèèès lentement sur son torse.

Draco déglutit à la vision de rêve qui s'avançait dans sa direction et attrapa un coussin dans le but évident de cacher à des yeux importuns l'objet de son désir latent et surtout très flagrant pour un corps qui lui était interdit.

Harry aperçut Dray assis sur son séant, les cheveux légèrement décoiffé comme après une folle nuit de pure débauche animale, les yeux encore bouffis du sommeil du juste…  
°Oh mon Dieu… C'est un ange… Un ange démonique… Un ange déchu… Mais tellement beau… Il est à croquer… tellement mignon… Il le sait et il en joue… Rien qu'a voir toutes les minettes qui lui courent après… Enfin de ce côté-là je ne dois pas trop me plaindre, je suis assez servi… Et dire que les filles ne m'intéressent pas… Pourquoi je suis sorti avec Cho-la- fontaine-ambulante déjà ? Ah oui, je me souviens… Je voulais me rassurer sur mon orientation sexuelle et puis elle me faisait pitié avec son regard de cocker battu aux yeux larmoyants… J'ai eu dû mal à m'en débarrasser d'ailleurs… Un vrai pot de colle mouillé cette fille ! Enfin bref, la position qu'il adopte-là… Humm mais il le fait exprès ma parole… J'en viendrai presque à le croire innocent et sans défense mais tout cela n'est qu'une apparence, une façade destinée à encore me tromper… Personne ne me dit jamais la vérité de toute façon… Y a qu'a voir Dumby qui voulait soi-disant me protéger… Et voilà où j'en suis… J'ai tellement envie que l'on me juge à ma juste valeur pas pour une stupide cicatrice…°

Harry partit s'habiller dans son placard et sortit déjeuner. Il ne vit donc pas le blond prendre sa douche.

* * *

Severus se leva péniblement du fauteuil où il avait passé la nuit. Cette foutue chatte avait exigé qu'il passe la nuit dans le canapé tandis que son maître devait dormir sur la carpette. C'est à se demander qui commandait l'autre… La chatte, elle, dormait bien évidemment seule dans le grand lit deux places. Rusard passait vraiment tout à sa petite merveille d'amour comme il l'appelait.

° Je lui en foutrai moi des petites merveilles d'amour ! Où ai-je mis mon arsenic et mon napalm ?° Telles étaient les pensées de notre très vénérable Maître Es Potions. Enfin, il aurait pu tomber sur pire : Potter ou un Weasley par exemple ou encore pire Dumby lui même. Et dire que c'était son filleul qui avait hérité du problème : le dénommé Potter-j'emmerde-mon-Monde-parce-que-je-le-vaut-bien… Pauvre Draco…

Argus (Rusard) ne comprenait toujours pas…

° Pourquoi Severus était-il tellement en colère ce matin ? Il s'est sûrement levé du mauvais pied ou il n'a pas torturer son quota de Gryffondor… Ah si les punitions corporelles existaient encore, quelle joie ce serait pour moi et lui… A moins que ce ne soit parce qu'il a dû dormir dans le canapé… Enfin, bref… Il devrait comprendre que les décisions et le confort sont d'abord pour les Dames ! C'est bien normal que Miss Teigne veuille le lit pour elle, elle est si délicate… si fragile… si parfaite… Non vraiment je ne comprend pas sa réaction… Il manque peut-être à Severus une présence féminine dans sa vie…°

Ils se dirigèrent tous les trois vers la Grande Salle.

* * *

Dumbledore et Mac Gonagall étaient heureux car ils avaient passé une agréable soirée et une très bonne nuit de folie. Pour une fois, leur entrevue ne paraîtrait pas louche aux yeux des autres… En effet ce n'était pas la première nuit qu'ils passaient ensemble… D'ailleurs cette nuit avait été un pur plaisir… Manger des bonbons aux citrons fondant sous la langue… Et dire que Fumseck avait mangé six paquets à lui tout seul… Désespérant ce phénix, vraiment…

Il faut dire aussi que Dumby n'était pas simplement heureux de sa petite soirée, il avait organisés deux petites surprises pour le lendemain…Il avait hâte de voir la tête des partenaires quand ils allaient annoncer cela… Il trépignait d'impatience… Mac Gonagall avait du mal à le calmer, elle n'arrêtait pas de lui dire que ce n'était plus de son âge mais apparemment Dumby n'en avait que faire de ses recommandations…

Il se précipita dans la Grande Salle pour être le premier arrivé car il devait ouvrir les portes et terminer l'installation de certaines petites choses. Mac Gonagall le poursuivait de toute la force de ses vieilles jambes sans toutefois parvenir à le rattraper… Il avait sûrement utilisé un turbo ou un propulseur moldu pour aller plus vite.

* * *

La chambre des jumeaux Weasley étaient un peu différente des autres car elle comportait en plus des autres, nul ne sait pourquoi, un atelier de fabrication et un laboratoire d'expérimentation. Dumbledore avait pensé à tout sauf peut-être aux conséquences de ses actes diaboliques…

Les jumeaux n'avaient pas dormi de la nuit, préférant tester les nouveaux produits et les installations. C'est ainsi que deux parfaits zombis bleus à tâches de rousseurs jaunes et vertes arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle. Leurs cheveux autrefois d'un roux flamboyants avaient maintenant une jolie teinte rose fluo…

* * *

Pansy ne pouvait supporter le choix du sort. Elle, une Sang Pur d'une haute lignée de sorciers devait partager la chambre d'une stupide Miss-Je-Sais-Tout-Sang-De-Bourbe-Granger. Cet état de fait n'était pas pour arranger son humeur déjà massacrante de ne pas être dans la même chambre que son Dragon d'amour…

De plus, la disposition de l'appartement était une pure horreur, aucune intimité n'était possible, ni aucun secret… Elles devraient partager leur espace vital pendant un an et se supporter sans rien dire… La joie…

Pansy avait essayé de faire dormir l'erreur de la nature nommée Granger ailleurs que dans le même lit qu'elle mais la menace des sorts que connaissait cette dernière était suffisante pour la remettre à sa place et elles avaient partagé le même lit de mauvaise grâce de la part de deux côtés.

Mademoiselle Pansy de son prénom ne voulait pas passer dans la salle de bain après Hermione sinon, disait-elle, la salle en question serait souillée… Hermi fit donc contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur et laissa la face de bouledogue très sympathique passer avant elle et mettre de l'eau partout.

Elles n'avaient quasi pas échangé la moindre parole hormis pour les différentes commodités essentiels pour une vie commune comme par exemple l'utilisation du lit, de la pièce d'eau, des horaires pour travailler, se lever ou se coucher, etc…

Elles se dirigèrent elles aussi vers la Grande Salle dans le but évident de se restaurer et de retrouver leurs amis de maison.

Hermione, toujours plongée dans un livre passionnant, percuta un mur et tomba à la renverse s'écrasant par la même occasion sur Pansy qui la suivait. Celle-ci se foula le poignet, Hermione n'écoutant que son bon cœur (et en plus c'était de sa faute après tout) conduisit la Serpentard à l'infirmerie et resta avec elle pour l'attendre à sa sortie. Pansy en fut très touchée et la remercia vivement. C'était la première fois qu'elle remerciait quelqu'un et une Gryffondor qui plus est.

Elles arrivèrent enfin toutes les deux devant les portes de la salle des repas et comme les autres élèves et professeurs qui étaient par paires, elles attendirent que les portes s'ouvrent…

* * *

Blaise était très heureux de sa situation. Depuis le temps qu'il fantasmait sur le rouquin, il était enfin exaucé par le sort. Depuis son arrivée avec Ron dans l'appartement qu'ils devraient partager pendant un an, il s'était montré sous son meilleur jour, laissant tomber par la même occasion le masque que tout Serpentard portait pour cacher ses émotions et sentiments à l'égard des autres.

Malgré la réticence de Ron à lui faire confiance dans les premiers temps de leur cohabitation forcée, ils avaient fini par commencer un début précaire d'amitié au beau milieu de la nuit mais d'un commun accord ils avaient décidé de ne pas en faire part à leurs amis respectifs, attendant de voir comme la situation allait évoluer.

Blaise avait aidé Ron à se lever à l'heure ce matin-là et à nouer sa cravate car celui-ci était tellement endormi qu'il s'emmêlait les doigts dans le tissus et percutait les différents meubles présents.

Ils allèrent ensemble à la Grande Salle, se lançant des regards emplis de haine pour la forme.

* * *

Les deux hommes de mains de Malfoy étaient tout perdus sans ce dernier pour leur donner des ordres à tout bout de champ mais ils réussirent, après de grandes réflexions philosophiques de leur très haut niveau scientifique, à comprendre le fonctionnement de la douche et de comment se coucher correctement sur le lit sans tomber à côté. (Si si c'est très dur sont trop larges pour le lit ). Ils passèrent une bonne nuit mais ne sachant pas quand il fallait se lever pour s'apprêter à aller en cours, ni où se rendre, ils attendirent longtemps dans leur lit… Enfin un elfe de maison vient les chercher et les aider à se préparer car tous les autres élèves attendaient leur arrivée pour pouvoir entrer dans la Grande Salle.

* * *

Les deux grand battant de la porte s'ouvrirent enfin, libérant le passage et laissant ainsi entrer les élèves impatients et gourmands dans un grand brouhaha.

Tous avaient retrouvé leurs amis et chacun racontait ce qu'il avait vécu au cours des dernières 24h avec son partenaire respectif…

Quand, soudain, ils s'arrêtèrent, la stupeur peinte sur leur visage. Qu'était-il arrivé à la Salle qu'ils connaissaient depuis toujours ?

En effet le visage habituel de celle-ci avait été modifié. Bien sûr les banderoles des maisons étaient toujours à leur place ainsi que le blason de Poudlard. Par contre la table des professeurs et celle de chaque maison avaient été remplacées par une multitudes de petites tables pour deux personnes… Dumbledore ne donna pas d'explications car tous avaient compris qu'il fallait se placer par paires à celles-ci.

Sur chaque table, il y avait une seule et unique carte avec les menus. Dumby prit alors la parole et expliqua que chaque paire devrait choisir ensemble ce qu'ils désiraient manger et prononcer à voix haute et en même temps leur choix.

Les ennemis se regardèrent en chiens de faïence pendant que les amis se mettaient d'accord. Après un certain temps, les ennemis obéissaient également ne désirant pas mourir de faim à cause des querelles perpétuelles entre les différentes maisons…

Au cours de ce charmant repas, Dumbledore se décida à expliquer ses deux merveilleuses idées qui l'avaient tenu éveillé une bonne partie de la nuit à manger des bonbons aux citrons avec Mac Gonagall mais là n'est pas la question.

Le résultat du petit discours de Dumby était simple, précis et concis. Chacun avait une semaine pour trouver un cadeau qu'il devrait offrir à son partenaire. Bien sûr il faudrait que le cadeau plaise à l'autre et ne soit pas dangereux pour lui. L'autre nouvelle était encore moins réjouissante. En effet, le vénérable directeur leur laissait six mois pour préparer une chorégraphie de danse sur une chanson de leur choix et chaque paire devrait la présenter devant les autres. Costumes, maquillages et autres artifices étaient bien sûr requis. Il fallait que ce soit parfait car les trois meilleurs paires recevraient un prix et des points en conséquence pour leur maison respective. Si le spectacle n'était pas travaillé sérieusement des points pouvaient être retirés des sabliers… Nul n'avait le choix, il faudrait se plier à la règle établie.

La semaine s'écoula avec une lenteur d'escargot et l'heure ou les cadeaux devaient être distribués approchait à grand pas… Les élèves regagnèrent leur chambre et attendirent le signal du directeur pour aller chercher leur cadeau et…

(à suivre…)

* * *

_Je suis désolée pour le retard surtout que le chapitre était déjà presque terminé sur papier depuis plus d'une semaine. Malheureusement suite à des évènements indépendants de ma volonté je n'ai pas pu recopier ce chapitre sur l'ordinateur… J'espère que l'histoire vous plait toujours et que vous serrez fidèle au Rdv. J'espère aussi que je n'ai pas été trop sadique sur la fin _

_Votre dévouée Sahada._


	4. RAR

**RAR**

****

**Prologue :**

****

_shetane_ Merci bcp, je suis très heureuse que ce petit prologue te plaise °cerveau content °

_MsaB :_ une suite ? Voici voici J'espère qu'elle va te plaire également

_Masami corp :_ Je t'ai déjà tout dis sur msn

_Lovely A :_ Je te remercie de ce petit commentaire.

_Crazysnape :_ Je t'ai déjà donné les infos sur msn

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :**

****

_Miss Elie : _Merci merci voici le prochain chapitre comme promis

_Crazysnape et Masami corp : _commentaires apportés sur msn

_Zorette : _Merci ça me touche vraiment bcp, ça fait plaisir à voir

_Vega264 : _Bien sûr, tu vas le découvrir dans l'avenir mais elles seront moins détaillées que le couple principale noimmé Dray/ Ryry

_Yochu _: Et ce n'est pas peu dire lol

_Angel of shadow : _Merci beaucoup, la suite arrive

* * *

**Chapitre 2 :**

****

****

_Vega264 : _Je sais qu'il est fou, je l'aime d'ailleurs pas tellement car il est trop cachottier et protecteur envers Harry dans les tomes… Un peu trop loufoque alors je pense qu'il va avoir tes tuiles dans ma fic, na

_Lovely A _: C'est court mais j'aime bien ce que tu dis

_Crazysnape : _Dsl ma puce mais il te faudra de la patience Le pire c'est que moi je les sais déjà Ah c'est beau d'être écrivaine et de faire languir les lecteurs… Moi sadique ? Mais non…

_Vif d'or : _Merci bcp


	5. Ch3: Pluie de cadeaux et Boite de nuit

**Le Jeu de l'Amour et de la Guerre**

****

_Rating : R sans aucun doute. Présence de lemon(s) à venir et il y aura des slashs ( Yaoï, relation entre hommes)._

_Disclaimer : Les personnages sont la propriété de Jk. Rowling. Sauf Cindy Zailée, Zombra et Angie ainsi que leur race et certains objets magiques et sorts qui sont à moi Et l'histoire qui en découle est à moi aussi. Blaise Zabini ne m'appartient pas de nom et prénom mais sa description, son caractère, son histoire, sa nationalité, sa famille, ect… m'appartiennent._

_Info : Cette fic est née suite à un défi lancé par Crazy Snape sur les Gorilles/ Cacahuètes._

_Auteur : Sahada_

_Beta : Merci ma puce d'avoir corrigé tout ça et j'espère que tu sera ravie en lisant ma note située en dessous du chapitre_

_Note : mes petits commentaires sont avec le label Nda et ceux de ma beta Masami sont noté Ndm._

_RAR : je n'ai vraiment pas le temps de les faire cette fois-ci mais je vous remercie tous et je m'excuse encore…_

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Pluie de cadeaux et Boîte de nuit**

****

Les élèves attendaient patiemment le signal de Dumbledore pour offrir à leur partenaire le cadeau tant recherché et avec autant d'empressement qu'un niffleur à la recherche d'or pur dans un parterre de jonquilles.

Soudain, un pentacle (Nda : étoile à 5 branches entourée d'un cercle que l'on attribuait comme signe cabalistique aux sorcières dans notre civilisation, aussi connue comme l'étoile que les loups garous sous forme humaine traçait dans les mains de leurs futurs victimes) apparut. L'étrange sigle brillait de mille feux dans toutes les chambres et l'étoile ne cessait de tournoyer à vive allure dans l'axe du cercle qui était à la verticale.

Après un certain laps de temps relativement court, il stoppa et un faisceau lumineux s'en dégagea pour former, dans l'espace confiné de l'appartement, les lettres du prénom et du nom de la première personne à offrir son cadeau à l'autre…

* * *

Dans la première chambre des « couples » que nous suivons avec tant d'acharnement pour notre plaisir, l'étrange étoile forma les mots : _Harry Potter. _

Draco eut un sourire narquois et s'assit sur le lit pendant que Harry allait chercher son présent dans sa valise. Il revient avec un petit paquet en se posant diverses questions philosophiques. (Nda : Comment ? Il sait faire ça lui ? Je l'aurais pas cru… Enfin si vu que c'est moi qui l'écrit mais je ne me crois pas moi-même ').

° Je lui offre comment moi ? Il faut faire quelque chose de spécial avec un mec pareil ? Dumby n'a encore rien dit… Et qui doit tout faire ? Comme par hasard c'est bibi ! Et dire qu'il y a sûrement une étiquette chez les gens de son rang dont je n'ai jamais entendu parler… C'est un aristocrate après tout… Je ne sais même pas comment il va réagir avec mon cadeau… A coup sûr il va encore mal le prendre… Il va m'envoyer bouler et j'aurai l'air fin, pas que ça change de l'habitude mais quand même, j'ai ma fierté ! En parlant de fierté, y'en a marre de dormir dans le placard pour les beaux yeux de MONSIEUR qui ne se soucie même pas de mon bien être… Moi aussi j'ai le droit de vivre, merde à la fin ! Cela fait plus d'une semaine que ça dure et cela faisait si longtemps que j'avais un vrai lit et que je n'étais plus habitué à vivre dans un placard chez ma chère famille adorée (nda: notez la note ironique dans ses propos). Monsieur Draco se fout carrément de ma personne et de ce que je peux ressentir ! Cela ne peux plus durer ! Autant le mettre en de bonnes dispositions pour lui faire comprendre tout ça.°

Harry tenait le petit paquet qu'il venait de retirer de sous une pile de vêtement depuis dix bonnes minutes et il ne s'était toujours pas décidé à aller voir le petit prince. (nda: Aucun rapport avec le livre, je vous assure, Draco ne veut pas que Harry lui dessine un mouton). Enfin il prit son courage de Gryffondor à deux mains et se rendit auprès de Dray. Il s'agenouilla devant lui et dit :

« Je t'offre humblement ce présent »

« Ne te moque pas de ma personne Potter ! » ° Il est drôlement mignon comme ça, tais-toi Draco ça vaut mieux°

« Oh je ne me le permettrais pas monseigneur » Répondit Harry d'une voix narquoise qui pouvait rivaliser avec celle de Rogue dans ses bonjours, de plus il avait l'air de se foutre royalement de Draco, toutes ses bonnes résolutions bien vite envolées.

Draco sourit, apparemment Potter avait un peu de répartie ce qui n'était pas plus mal…

° Oh mon dieu avec ce sourire Malfoy est tellement beau…° Gros soupir ° Mais, Je viens de penser quoi moi ? Chuis complètement marteau faut que j'aille me faire soigner…°

Harry tendit le paquet à Draco sans toutefois le regarder dans les yeux, évitant ainsi le regard empli de curiosité de ce dernier. Il ouvrit lentement le cadeau par peur de ce que sa Némésis avait pu lui offrir et là, il fut émerveillé, c'était tout simplement splendide, magnifique, que dire d'autre de cette petite merveille ? Il s'agissait d'une chevalière en or finement ciselée de multiples arabesques, surmontée d'une gravure en argent représentant un parchemin dont les bords étaient encore enroulés sur eux-mêmes avec dessus une sublime émeraude sculptée en forme de Dragon aux yeux d'argent. Dray en avait le souffle coupé, il ne savait quoi dire… Ni quoi faire… Soudain le petit dragon dodelina de la tête vers son nouveau maître en poussant un petit soupir de contentement.

« Je l'ai faite faire spécialement pour toi » Murmura Harry « Est-ce qu'elle te plait ? »

« Infiniment, elle est superbe, que dis-je ? Sublime… Je n'aurais jamais cru te dire ça un jour, mais… Merci, merci beaucoup Potter » Même si c'était un cadeau fait par obligation, Harry ne s'était pas foutu de lui et il en était secrètement heureux. C'était le premier cadeau non empoisonné qu'il recevait de lui et il se promit de ne jamais s'en séparer. D'ailleurs il la mit directement à son doigt, la bague s'adaptant immédiatement à la bonne taille.

L'étoile tournoya une seconde fois et le nom de _Draco Malfoy_, sortit à son tour. Celui-ci se dirigea vers la bibliothèque et sortit de derrière celle-ci une corbeille aux mensurations assez honorables. Il se posait à peu de choses près les mêmes questions que Harry sur comment lui offrir et si il allait apprécier. Il se décida à être naturel et se plaça devant Harry et lui tendit la lourde corbeille. Il vit le regard surpris de Harry et sourit intérieurement.

« Il faut l'ouvrir Potter, le cadeau c'est pas la corbeille c'est ce qui est à l'intérieur. »

« Merci j'avais compris, tiens je ne savais pas qu'un Malfoy avait le sens de l'humour »

« J'ai bien d'autres talents cachés » Sourit Malfoy d'un air mutin. (Nda : Draco avec un air mutin °Bave° Il doit être à croquer… Si Harry en veut pas je suis preneuse ) °Il me fait quoi là ? Mais ma parole, il vient de me sortir une phrase de drague… Mais alors je ne serais pas le seul ? Méchant Harry, méchant, peux pas penser à ça Harry, peux pas !° (Nda : à la manière de Dobby, et oui lui aussi… Et non je ne suis pas fan de Dobby). (ndM : Moi je l'aime bien… Une fois je l'ai appelé Dolby par erreur, du coup maintenant c'est Dobby surround…)

Harry ouvrit la corbeille et découvrit une chose qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginée voir et encore moins posséder. Il s'agissait en effet de deux serpents relativement jeunes si on en jugeait par leur taille respective. Ils semblaient l'un et l'autre comme le jour et la nuit de par leur couleur tout d'abord puis par leur caractère respectif. L'un était d'une blancheur immaculée veinée de bleu tandis que l'autre était d'un noir d'ébène veiné d'or. Le blanc était en fait une femelle qui représentait le « Bien » tandis que le noir était un mâle qui représentait le « Mal ». Comme le Yin et le Yang. On ne pouvait d'ailleurs les acheter que ensembles. Il s'agissait de serpents aux pouvoirs incommensurables et très rares. Harry était fort ému, il avait depuis longtemps accepté son don lui venant de Voldemort et avait appris à en être fier.

« Merci Draco, je suis très touché par ce présent » Il ne s'était même pas aperçu qu'il avait appelé son ennemi par son prénom sous le coup de l'émotion.

« Comment tu m'as appelé ? Quoi que ça ne me déplait pas… Je peux t'appeler Harry ? »

« Euh… Oui, bien sûr »

Harry commença à converser avec les serpents et leur choisit un nom à chacun.

« Tu les as appelés comment ? »

« Zombra pour le noir et Angie (nda: se prononce N J) pour la blanche »

« Euh, je sais que c'est délicat mais… Peut-on être amis ? » Demanda Dray (Nda: Si je stoppais ici ? C'est une bonne idée non ? Euh à voir vos tête je vais continuer dans cette chambre-là moi )

« Euh, c'est d'accord mais n'insulte plus mes amis » Répondit Harry avec un grand sourire en lui serrant la main. (Nda: Enfin, depuis la première année que Draco attend ça )

« C'est promis Harry. »

Les deux jeunes hommes se racontèrent une partie de leur passé respectif et Draco accepta sans difficulté que Harry prenne place avec lui dans le lit plutôt que dans le placard. (nda: En toute amitié, je précise au cas où il y aurait des esprits mal tournés Quand ce sera pour autre chose vous le découvrirez vite Patience mes petits, patience est mère de survie).

* * *

Dans la chambre suivante, ce fut à Pansy de commencer. Elle offrit à Hermione une brosse à cheveux qui démêle tout et rend les cheveux lisses sans effort. Hermie quand à elle lui offrit un bon pour un soin intégral du visage dans un institut sorcier de beauté. Chacune d'elle en fut secrètement ravie et remercia longuement sa partenaire en discutant mode, soin et beauté.

* * *

Dans une autre chambre située près des cachots, Crabbe offrit à son condisciple (et on ne sépare pas les 3 premières lettres du reste du mot, ce n'est pas bien de penser ça ) un énorme gâteau au chocolat de dix étages fait par les elfes de maison, espérant que Goyle partagerait avec lui. Goyle lui offrit quand à lui un assortiment de toutes les sortes de bonbons existant à Pré au Lard.

* * *

Dans le bureau du directeur, Albus offrit à Minerva une peinture la représentant qu'il accrocha à la place d'honneur, à côté des trophées et des remerciements pour services rendus à l'école. Elle en fut très touchée et les larmes aux yeux, elle lui offrit un bonbon au citron géant. (Nda : Six mètres de long pour deux mètres de hauteur. Et non je ne sais pas si il a eu une indigestion, vous n'avez qu'a lui demander lol). (NdM : Ça doit faire bizarre d'avoir un portrait de soi qui bouge et qui parle, doué d'une vie propre… Un peu comme un clone ou un jumeau maléfique… lol)

* * *

Une centaine de chambres plus loin, au sixième sous-sol de l'aile Nord, (Ndm : profondes les fondations) Rogue offrit à Rusard un collier incrusté de diamants pour sa chatte. Rusard en fut émerveillé et resta ébahi, la bouche grande ouverte pendant près de dix minutes avant de le placer sur sa chatte qui ronronna de plaisir. Il offrit à Severus un soin capillaire pour ses cheveux abîmés par les vapeurs toxiques des potions, il en fut fort touché mais ne le montra pas, comme à son habitude.

* * *

Très loin de là, dans un autre appartement (Nda : soyons logique si c'est loin c'est que c'est pas le même endroit ), Fred reçut de son frère une dent de Magyar à Pointe (Nda : Qui est une espèce de dragon, je suis sûre que vous savez duquel je veux parler. En plus dans un des tomes il est dit qu'il en voulait une comme Bill, donc j'exauce son souhait moi ). Il offrit à son frère un livre rédigé par les Maraudeurs sur la façon de devenir animagus. George se promit de le montrer à Harry quand il aurait fini de le consulter. Les deux frères se tombèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre en se remerciant mutuellement puis ils allèrent préparer de nouvelles farces pour leur futur magasin quand ils sortiraient de l'école. Leur mère ayant enfin cédé à condition qu'ils terminent leurs études avec brio.

* * *

Quelques couloirs plus loin, Ron se vit offrir de la part de Blaise (Nda : soyons logique c'est son partenaire donc c'est pas le cadavre de Jean Paul II qui dévale la montagne en bicyclette qui va lui offrir un cadeau ) un nouveau balai, oh bien sûr pas le tout nouveau qui venait de sortir mais il s'agissait quand même d'un _éclair de feu_. Ron fut ému aux larmes et offrit à Blaise son plus merveilleux sourire en guise de remerciement. Le présent de Ron pour Blaise était un mignon petit chaton persan de couleur blanche qui devenait bleu ciel lorsqu'il était heureux, verdâtre lorsqu'il avait peur, jaune quand il était malade, noir quand il était triste et rouge foncé lorsqu'il était fâché. Blaise qui n'avait jamais eu d'animal fut profondément heureux, en plus c'était le premier cadeau de l'homme qu'il aimait, même si celui-ci ne le savait pas. (Ndm : quand t'en as marre du bleu, tu fous un coup un coup de pied à la bestiole… lol… Chuis méchante hein ?) (Nda : Mais non, t'inquiète )

* * *

Les jours s'égrenaient lentement au fil du temps et les relations entre les différentes paires se faisaient de plus en plus fortes mais pas toujours dans le bon sens…

Ainsi on pouvait voir Ron essayer d'éviter le plus possible Blaise Zabini qu'il ne pouvait plus supporter depuis quelques temps, depuis que celui-ci était devenu son pot de colle attitré.

Rogue portait en permanence des cache oreilles noirs (Nda : ben vi, vous vous attendiez à quoi ? Du rose fluo ? Quoique, quoique…) pour se protéger des miaulements incessants de Miss Teigne et des propos enamourés de son maître envers elle.

Du côté de Hermione et Pansy, la situation avait évolué lentement et elles avaient fini par se trouver quelques points communs notamment un goût prononcé pour la lecture et l'étude. Elles parlaient aussi souvent de l'étrange situation des deux princes de Poudlard qui semblaient s'apprécier. Hermione soutenait qu'il y avait anguille sous roche et était bien déterminée à savoir de quoi il retournait. Pansy avait promis de l'aider mais elles n'avaient pas encore de plan établi… Les recherches étaient en cours…

Rien ne changeait pour les deux molosses de Draco sinon qu'ils savaient désormais ce débrouiller plus ou moins seul suivant les moments de la journée.

Albus avait dû se rendre à Sainte Mangouste pour une indigestion suite à une trop grande consommation de bonbon au citron. Pendant ce temps-là Minerva en avait profité pour vider elle-même les réserves de Albus et l'avait rejoint à l'hôpital peu de temps après pour le même problème.

Les couloirs de l'école n'étaient plus sûrs depuis que les jumeaux Weasley vivaient seuls et que personne n'était là pour les empêcher de faire des conneries. (Ndm : ça fait bizarre quand c'est toi qui l'écrit… ') (Nda : c'est pas de ma faute, j'avais mis autre chose et à ta première correction, tu me la suggéré alors… Tu n'as qu'a t'en prendre à toi même ma Chère Masami ) Et il n'était pas rare de voir des élèves courir pour éviter des blagues à tête chercheuse. De plus en plus d'élèves arboraient avec honte pendant plusieurs heures consécutives des formes pas naturelles, mais sans preuve il était bien sûr impossible de punir les coupables ; Dumbledore prétextant que les moyens de surveillance tombaient systématiquement en panne pile au moment et à l'endroit où la blague était commise. Personne n'était dupe mais que faire si le directeur perdait la boule ? Suivant une de ses annonces, il fallait bien rire de temps en temps malgré les évènements qui se passaient à l'extérieur car nul ne savait combien de temps ils pourraient encore s'amuser, ni combien de temps il leur restait à vivre lorsqu'ils sortiraient des murs protecteurs de Poudlard. Les attaques augmentaient de façon régulière et grandissaient en force.

Harry subissait un entraînement draconien (Nda : non pas avec Draco, il s'agit d'un entraînement très dur et pas dans le sens où vous l'entendez, bande de petits pervers ). Il allait sans doute devoir quitter l'école quelques temps pour parfaire celui-ci et il en était attristé. Il commençait à vraiment bien aimer vivre avec le Serpentard et il avait appris à l'apprécier.

* * *

Au petit déjeuner, alors que Harry ne s'y attendait pas du tout, six chouettes apportant un long paquet se posèrent devant lui. Il y avait aussi une autre petite chouette qui, elle, ne portait qu'une seule et unique lettre. Harry ouvrit d'abord la lettre, il s'agissait d'un message de Dumbledore l'informant que le départ pour son voyage initiatique pour parfaire son entraînement chez différents maîtres aurait lieu le lendemain du dernier jour de l'année scolaire et durerait six ans. Le message ne faisait pas mention de l'endroit où il passerait ses six ans mais l'informait que durant ce laps de temps, il ne verrait ni ne pourrait communiquer avec aucun de ses proches. Il en était ébahi, que dis-je ? Soufflé ! Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il cacha la lettre dans la poche de sa robe de sorcier et ne répondit pas aux multiples questions de Draco qui s'interrogeait sur son silence car la lettre disait aussi que nul ne devait être au courant. Seul Dumbledore détiendrait l'information et rassurerait les gens lors de sa disparition.

Bien qu'un peu ailleurs, Harry se pencha sur le long paquet pour finalement découvrir une courte missive. Il s'agissait d'un cadeau de l'Ordre du Phénix pour son anniversaire bien que très en retard. La justification était simple et facile à comprendre, le travail pleuvait sur leur dos et beaucoup avait été coupés de tout lors des différentes missions.

Le jeune homme ouvrit son paquet et découvrit un _Eclair Divin_ aussi appelé l' _Eclair des Dieux_. Il s'agissait du nouveau balai sorti sur le marché, il possédait une forme aérodynamique jamais égalée, une aisance fabuleuse dans les airs et une vitesse prodigieuse. De plus il pouvait se lier avec son possesseur par le biais de son empreinte magique. Ainsi si il tombait lors d'un match, le balai ferait tout pour le récupérer sans qu'il aie le moindre souci à se faire si ce n'est que celui-ci n'arrive pas à temps. Draco ne pouvait en croire ses yeux en voyant la petite merveille dans les mains de son ami et lui demanda si il pourrait l'essayer. Ce que Harry accepta, il en avait presque oublié la fameuse lettre et partit s'amuser avec ses amis et son nouveau balai pendant tout la journée car on était dimanche et ils avaient tous fait leurs devoirs la veille, poussés par Hermione.

Le soir venu, Dumbledore annonça qu'en vue de l'ouverture de la nouvelle boîte de nuit à Pré au Lard et de la gratuité exceptionnelle pour les portes ouvertes, il autorisait tous les élèves à partir de la 4° année à s'y rendre moyennant une autorisation des parents ou des tuteurs légaux. Les élèves se précipitèrent sur leur hiboux afin d'envoyer une demande à leur parent. Harry semblait bien triste car il savait que ce n'était même pas la peine de penser envoyer une lettre…

C'est à ce moment-là que Dumbledore s'approcha de lui et lui remit discrètement dans sa main une autorisation signée par lui-même. Il voulait au moins une fois lui permettre de s'amuser sans contrainte après la nouvelle qu'il avait apprise le matin même par ses soins. C'était la moindre des choses qu'il pouvait faire pour se faire pardonner, bien qu'il était sûr que ce ne serait pas suffisant pour que le jeune homme oublie sa rancœur…

Paré de leurs plus beaux atouts, tous les adolescents de la plus grande école de sorcellerie d'Angleterre se rendirent à la nouvelle boîte de nuit qui portait le nom charmeur du _« Phénix Argenté »_.

* * *

Une longue file de personnes impatientes attendaient déjà devant les portes, mais le vigile, véritable armoire à glace, veillait au grain. Il vérifiait toutes les pièces d'identité, une par une. Les ados durent prendre leur mal en patience durant une bonne heure avant de pouvoir pénétrer à l'intérieur. (Ndm : on voit que tu n'es pas une habituée des lemons… Tu arrives encore à utiliser le verbe « pénétrer » sans arrière-pensées… lol) (Nda : qui dit que je n'en ai pas sourire d'ange )

La beauté de la salle était à couper le souffle. Un long comptoir en bois d'acajou trônait majestueusement au fond de la salle avec, disposé devant lui, quelques petites tables élégamment sculptées.

Des couleurs chatoyantes se mariaient avec goût à des couleurs sombres et ténébreuses emplies de profondeur. La clarté se mêlait avec délice à l'obscurité naissante puis de plus en plus foncée.

De multiples phénomènes magiques éclairaient par intermittence la piste de danse et plusieurs groupes de chanteurs célèbres étaient à l'affiche.

Des podiums à plaque tournante grandissaient ou rétrécissaient en fonction de la manière et de la qualité des mouvements du danseur juché à son sommet.

En entrant, les ados reçurent un numéro à placer sur leurs vêtements de manière à pouvoir s'envoyer des messages via baguettes à un écran géant. Ce qui facilitait les contacts, les rencontres et les invitations à danser.

Harry avait le numéro 69 (Nda : sans commentaire voulez-vous )

Draco avait le numéro 63 (Nda : Ben y a qu'un 69 alors je fais ce que je peux, hein )

Hermione avait le numéro 88 (Nda : Amie ou plus avec le 99 ?)

Pansy avait le numéro 99 (Nda : Même question mais avec le 88, soyons logique )

Ron avait le numéro 96 (Nda : C'est un peu le contraire du 69, pour montrer les frictions actuelles mais pas définitives de ce couple pour le moins étonnant)

Blaise avait le numéro 83 (Nda : Pour montrer que Blaise représenté ici par le 3, essaye de séduire Ron, ici représenté par le 8)

Fred avait le numéro 400 (Nda : Il fait les 400 coups, je sais, ai pas été chercher loin mais que voulez-vous ? C'est la vie.)

George avait le numéro 800 (Nda : Euh, 800 bêtises au compteur ? ')

Rogue avait le numéro 77 (Nda : Et 77 points en moins pour les Gryffondor, euh j'ai rien dit )

Rusard avait le numéro 200 (On va dire qu'il a 200 balais, son âge Moi méchante ? Nan !)

Albus avait le numéro 380 (Nda : Et 380 piges pour le Monsieur, oui oui le vieux Dumby à barbe blanche. Comment ça je l'aime pas ? Vous avez deviné comment dites-moi ?)

Minerva avait le numéro 160 (Nda : Pas de raison précise sinon l'âge…)

Crabbe avait le numéro 01 (Nda : Ben les organisateurs avaient essayé plus haut mais il arrivait pas à retenir le pauvre )

Goyle avait le numéro 02 (Nda : Même raison que ci-dessus)

D'abord intimidé par toute cette foule, Harry se détendit au fil des minutes qui s'écoulaient en voyant que nul ne le reconnaissait. Il faut dire qu'il avait beaucoup changé cet été avec ses nombreux entraînements aussi bien magiques que moldus. Son corps avait pris des proportions agréables et des plus alléchantes. Il s'était finement sculpté, sa peau était légèrement hâlée par le soleil et ses cheveux couleur ébène avaient beaucoup poussé, atteignant désormais le bas de son dos. Ils s'étaient un peu disciplinés et il les attachait dorénavant en catogan. Les traits de son visage s'étaient affinés et avaient perdu leurs rondeurs enfantines.

Il était habillé d'un pantalon en cuir noir assez sérré, d'un T-shirt blanc moulant avec goût ses pectoraux finement dessinés, d'une veste en cuir noir portant le motif d'un dragon (magyar à pointe) en or imprimé dans le dos et une chaînette en argent autour de son cou. Il était tout simplement à tomber. (Nda : Bon maintenant on essaye tous de se lever et d'aller chercher une serviette pour essuyer le pauvre clavier car vous en aurez sans doute encore besoin dans l'avenir ).

Les filles et même les garçons se retournaient sur son passage mais cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas à cause de sa stupide mais non moins célèbre cicatrice, mais bien grâce à sa beauté que l'on pouvait maintenant qualifier de légendaire parmi les mortels. (Ndm : Ca m'éclate comment tu fantasmes à mort sur le Riri…) (Nda : que veux tu c'est la vie lol)

Harry s'avança vers un des piliers et se plaça en son centre. Il commença à se déhancher au rythme de la musique… Il n'avait plus rien du jeune garçon maladroit et maladif de sa quatrième année et était devenu un pro en danse.

Rapidement le pilier s'éleva et tous purent admirer le jeune apollon qu'il était devenu.

Depuis son entrée dans la salle, Draco n'avait d'yeux que pour un jeune homme dont il ignorait le nom car celui-ci se trouvait trop loin de lui pour qu'il puisse seulement espérer et tenter de le reconnaître. Il pouvait juste deviner qu'il semblait être d'une grande beauté, avoir un grand charisme, une silhouette sublime, admirablement bien dessinée, et des mouvements pourvus d'une grande aisance et fort gracieux.

D'ailleurs, le pilier dudit jeune homme était le plus haut de la salle et un attroupement s'était formé autour de lui pour mieux pouvoir l'admirer.

Draco tenta de se rapprocher afin d'essayer d'identifier l'apollon inconnu plus beau qu'un Dieu même…

Les gens se retournaient également sur son passage. Il faut dire qu'il n'était pas en reste. Il était lui aussi tout simplement magnifique, il le savait et il en jouait depuis toujours, contrairement à Harry. La beauté d'un ange descendu du ciel disait sa mère, mais un ange aux ailes teintées de ténèbres… Au moins elles n'étaient pas comme celles de son père, tachées de sang… Du sang de ses victimes.

Avec les années, Draco acquérait une plus grande beauté encore qu'au par avant. Ses muscles finement sculptés par le Quidditch saillaient sous son T-shirt noir moulant, ses fesses étaient mises en valeur par un pantalon blanc non moins moulant issu d'un grand couturier. Il portait également une élégante veste blanche avec un motif de serpent d'argent au dos de celle-ci. Il arborait lui aussi une chaîne en argent ainsi que la chevalière que lui avait offert Harry.

D'ailleurs en parlant de lui, il ne l'avait pas encore vu à la soirée parmi toute cette foule.

Quand soudain, un faisceau de lumière éclaira le danseur merveilleux du pilier gigantesque et Draco reconnut son ancienne Némésis (Nda : Comme de par hasard lol), son actuel ami et peut être son futur amant… ° Euh, je retire le dernier qualificatif que je viens de penser, méchante conscience ! Méchante !° (Nda : Je pense que ce n'est pas de la faute de ta conscience mon dragon mais plutôt de la mienne Alors ne lui en veut pas de trop, sinon elle risque de se venger. C'est fragile ces petites choses-là. En plus ça va bientôt être pire lorsque le lemon arrivera quoique tu seras sûrement heureux comme les lectrices et lecteurs de cette fic. J'en suis même certaine lol)

Draco était maintenant arrivé au pied du pilier et il monta sur celui le jouxtant. Au rythme de ses pas de danse, il arriva bien vite au niveau de Harry et prit place sur sa plate-forme. Harry ne fit aucun commentaire, lui sourit d'un air charmeur et continua à danser. Draco sentit son visage rougir légèrement. Heureusement pour lui (Nda : Un Malfoy ne rougit pas !), il faisait sombre et nul ne remarqua son trouble mis à part, peut être, Harry.

Deux barres apparurent sur le podium face aux deux jeunes. Ceux-ci s'avancèrent vers elles de manière à mettre les sens de l'autre en ébullition par leurs gestes.

Harry dansait de manière volontairement sensuelle et voluptueuse, faisant tomber en pâmoison toutes les personnes autour de lui avec une expression de pure extase sur le visage.

Draco faisait de même mais son sang bouillonnait d'une froide colère contre tous ces gens au regard enamouré envers SON survivant. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il était aussi en colère, pourrait-on dire jaloux ? Mais il commençait à s'en douter quelque peu… (Nda : Qui a dit enfin ?)

Harry avait l'air obnubilé par Draco et ses mouvements parfaits. Il semblait ne rien voir en dehors de lui… Lui aussi commençait à se douter que ses sentiments envers Draco dépassaient la simple amitié à son égard. Pourtant aucun des deux ne se décidait à faire le premier pas, pour ne pas briser leur si forte mais assez récente amitié.

Sur l'écran géant, les déclarations amoureuses enflammées défilaient pour l'un ou l'autre des deux jeunes hommes. On pouvait entre autres choses lire :

/ 69 : Viens le faire avec moi my baby /

/ 68 : Je t'aime et je veux sortir avec toi /

/ 69 : Me amore, Rejoins moi près du bar /

/ 68 : Tu es trop bandant, rejoins moi dans la chambre 6/

/ 69 : Beauté fatale, étoile du soir, viens me voir, dans le noir, près du miroir /

/ 68 : La foudre m'a touché, dés que j'ai remarqué ta divine silhouette qui m'a ensorcelé /

Ces divers messages rendaient fou de jalousie les deux anciennes Némésis. Chacun voulait garder l'autre pour lui bien que ne sachant pas l'exprimer. Ils attiraient tout les regards et les soupirs d'envie mais ils ne répondaient pas aux messages de l'écran géant.

Durant la soirée, ils n'arrêtèrent pas de danser, toujours plus séducteurs, toujours plus langoureux, toujours plus lascifs, toujours aussi attirants et toujours aussi aveugles sur leurs sentiments respectifs.

* * *

Les deux âmes damnés de Draco, Gregory Goyle et Vincent Crabbe, étaient restés seuls sur le côté de la piste à se goinfrer au buffet durant la première partie de la soirée. Puis, étrangement, deux jeunes filles dont la beauté est toute relative et suivant le point où l'on se place, elles sont soit « belles » soit totalement irrécupérables dans le mauvais sens du terme si tant soit peu qu'il y ait un bon sens au dit terme.

Quoi qu'il en soit, les deux armoires à glace les trouvaient tout à fait à leur goût et projetèrent de s'en faire des compagnes. Ils leur proposèrent tout d'abord divers aliments et boissons que les deux jeunes filles acceptèrent avec plaisir en souriant. Elles s'appelaient Lise et Maryse. Elles étaient sœurs mais point jumelles.

Elles furent invitées à danser et malgré la maladresse et l'absence évidente de grâce de leurs partenaires respectifs, elles s'amusèrent comme des folles avec les deux mastodontes et leur promirent de les revoir par la suite.

* * *

Dans un coin relativement peu éclairé, les deux jumeaux Weasley expliquaient et testaient leurs dernières inventions. Ils faisaient également de la pub pour leur futur magasin qui ouvrirait ses portes en septembre prochain et qui aurait une antenne à Poudlard avec l'accord du dirlo fou.

Ils dansèrent également et attirèrent quelques regards car ils étaient parfaitement synchrones et dansaient admirablement bien. Les jumelles Padma et Lavande Patil ainsi que Angelina Jones qui était revenue dans le coin pour l'occasion faisaient de même et ils finirent par danser tous ensemble.

A la fin de la soirée, deux couples sortirent de la boîte dont l'un fraîchement formé. Il s'agissait de Angelina et George ainsi que Fred et les jumelles Patil. (Ndm : ben y s'emmerde pas le Fred…) (Nda : yeap il me l'a demandé par fax alors j'ai pas pu résister )

* * *

Albus et Minerva dansaient ensemble selon les rythmes de leur temps. Ce qui était légèrement en désaccord avec la musique que l'on pouvait entendre retentir à la soirée. Pourtant nul ne se moqua car ils avaient reconnu le drôle d'individu à la longue barbe blanche et à la robe loufoque comme le grand, très respecté et célèbre directeur de la nom moins célèbre école de sorcellerie nommée Poudlard.

* * *

Severus Rogue et Rusard ainsi que Miss Teigne n'avaient pas été présents à la soirée et tout le monde se doutait un peu que ceux-ci n'aiment pas s'amuser à ce genre de futilité ou du moins pas en public. Mais ces gens-là avaient torts. Avaient-ils honte ? Non, Rusard préférait passer du temps avec la femme de sa vie : Miss Teigne qui n'avait malheureusement pas le droit d'entrer dans la boîte. Tandis que Severus ne voulait pas créer d'émeute en y allant habillé de façon sexy. Il en avait déjà fait l'expérience une fois et c'était bien suffisant à son humble avis. (Ndm : loooooooool, j'aurais trop voulu voir ça !) (Nda : il est possible que tu le voit un jour, suffit de demandé à Jk ou de faire ton propre film parodie )

* * *

Pansy et Hermione avaient mis plusieurs heures à se préparer et étaient littéralement envoûtantes.

Elles étaient finement maquillées et leurs cheveux étaient élégamment relevés en une savante coiffure.

En arrivant à la boîte, elles se séparèrent et allèrent chacune avec son groupe d'amies. Elles furent quelques fois invitées à danser et s'amusèrent relativement bien mais sans plus.

Les soirées n'étaient vraiment pas leur genre ou du moins le pensaient-elles…

* * *

Blaise Zabini, jeune homme italien de 17 ans aux cheveux châtains délavés par le soleil d'Italie, à la peau ambrée et aux deux magnifiques orbes d'un bleu profond qui ornaient son visage (Nda : ses yeux ), avait bien compris que son attitude énervait le rouquin de ses rêves et il avait décidé d'agir naturellement avec lui sans chercher à le séduire à tout bout de champ. Ils étaient arrivés à la soirée comme deux amis et s'étaient séparés en entrant pour rejoindre leur groupe d'amis respectif.

Seulement, malgré ses bonnes résolutions, notre petit Blaise national ne pouvait détacher son regard de l'homme qui occupait toutes ses pensés depuis plus de deux ans. Il le voyait parler à ses amis, rire avec eux, danser… Mais il ne savait comment l'approcher pour ne pas qu'il le prenne encore mal. Blaise dardait son regard sur lui depuis un bon bout de temps, puis, comme si Ron avait senti qu'on l'observait, il se retourna et son regard plongea immédiatement dans le regard envoûtant qui lui faisait face. Refusant de se laisser séduire, il détourna le regard et repartit dans sa conversation ô combien intéressante sur son équipe de Quidditch préférée.

Mais Blaise ne perdait pas espoir, ce soir, il lui avouerait ses sentiments, il se l'était promis. Ce n'était pas pour rien que la vieille, il s'était rendu chez Draco pour lui demander des conseils sur la tenue à porter pour se mettre en valeur et mettre toutes les chances de son côté pour une séduction en règle. (Ndm : Malefoy mode et conseils, lol) Draco, au début avait un peu rouspété pour la forme, car un Weasley c'est quand même quelque chose et puis… Il se rappela sa promesse envers Harry et que grâce à celui-ci, il avait un peu appris à apprécier la belette. C'est pourquoi il aida Blaise dans sa tâche.

Blaise portait un jeans noir avec une chemise bleue dont les premiers boutons n'étaient pas attachés dévoilant un torse magnifiquement sculpté. Sur celui-ci, brillait à la lumière des projecteurs, une chaîne en or. (Ndm : mon dieu que c'est kitsh… lol)

Blaise s'avança vers Ron, lentement, discrètement, silencieusement et au fil des musiques dansait de plus en plus près de lui. Avec le monde, il fut pressé contre celui-ci et la musique langoureuse aidant, il commença à se frotter contre lui, de bas en haut… Une certaine partie de leur anatomie se réveilla et Ron s'écarta brusquement pour aller boire un verre, puis encore un autre et ainsi de suite pour essayer de se remettre les idées en place.

Malheureusement pour lui (Nda : et heureusement pour nous ) il commença à perdre pied et plusieurs pensées peu catholiques envahirent son esprit… Il se remit à boire…

Blaise de son côté, voulait lui se remettre d'avoir encore été une fois repoussé et il se rendit à l'opposé de la salle et se mit à boire aussi, mais bien moins que le roux. L'alcool le désinhibant encore plus que d'habitude, il ne tarda pas à aller retrouver le rouquin plus très frais…

Ils dansèrent ensemble, collés l'un à l'autre, frottant leurs érections l'une contre l'autre, oubliant le monde autour d'eux…

Blaise fut pris soudainement d'une envie irrépressible de l'embrasser et… C'est ce qu'il fit. Leurs langues se cherchèrent et entamèrent un tendre ballet qui devint vite plus exigeant. Lorsque le manque d'air leur firent cesser cette charmante activité, Blaise reprit ses esprits et ne voulant pas affronter Ron, avec qui sans nul doute il avait perdu toutes ses chances de l'avoir un jour à lui tout entier, s'enfuit de la soirée et retourna à son dortoir. Là, il pleura toute les larmes de son corps avant de plonger dans le sommeil… Un sommeil agité et peuplé de cauchemars…

Au petit matin, Blaise se leva tôt, prit sa douche et s'en alla rapidement de l'appartement avant que Ron Weasley n'arrive à se réveiller. Il avait peur de la réaction de celui-ci et en plus il avait une belle gueule de bois…

* * *

Tous avait beaucoup bu et certains gestes avaient étés commis, parfois oubliés mais pas par tous…

Le déjeuner du matin allait accueillir de nombreuses gueules de bois et quelques menues explications…

_(à suivre…)_

* * *

* * *

_Merci à tous d'avoir lu ce petit chapitre J'espère qu'il vous a plu, que vous continuerez à lire cette fic pour votre plus grand plaisir. Je sais que j'ai mis longtemps mais certains évènements + les études ont fait que j'ai eu un empêchement. Excusez moi encore et à bientôt. Ah encore une chose… Le lemon approche à grand pas, je me demande si il ne sera pas dans le prochain chapitre… Peut être même en aurez-vous deux…. Faut que je voie…_

_Votre dévouée Sahada_


	6. Ch4:Lendemain de soirée et nouveau drame

Le Jeu de l'Amour et de la Guerre

_Rating : R sans aucun doute. Présence de lemon(s) à venir et il y aura des slashs ( Yaoï, relation entre hommes)._

_Disclaimer : Les personnages sont la propriété de Jk. Rowling. Sauf Cindy Zailée qui est à moi Et l'histoire qui en découle est à moi aussi._

_Info : Cette fic est née suite à un défi lancé par Crazy Snape sur les Gorilles/ Cacahuètes._

_Auteur : Sahada (note de l'auteur : Nda)_

_Note : Dans ce chapitre, je vais développer les couples Harry/Draco et Ron/Blaise. Si vous désirez que je développe les autres couples, il vous faudra patienter jusqu'au Best of de Dumby. (Vous comprendrez de quoi je veux parler en lisant ce chapitre )._

_Beta : Masami (Note de Masami : Ndm) : J'espère qu'elle ne va pas encore me faire une syncope mais je l'adore ma petite beta-chérie_

_

* * *

_

**_Rar :_**

_**Anastasia/Izary/Bellatrix/Maï : **Merci beaucoup de ta review ma chérie Tu vas utiliser mes idées pour Ultime ? Bonne initiative, je suis de tout cœur avec toi J'espère que la suite va te plaire autant que les premiers chapitres Tiens moi au courant de l'évolution de ton avis._

_**namasta**Merci de ta review, ça me touche beaucoup d'avoir des gens qui aiment ce que je fais_

_**Petite Étoile Jaune : **Je suis contente que tu aimes. Je ne sais pas si je vais réussir à décondenser pour la suite mais tiens moi au courant si tu as des conseils supplémentaires pour m'aider à me perfectionner Je suis ouverte à tout. Merci de ta review._

_**Kotori Shiro** Le lemon sera dans le prochain chapitre, je trouvais que ça n'aurait pas cadré ici… Je pense qu'avec ma note, tu dois t'en douter maintenant des deux couples qui concourent pour avoir un lemon avant l'autre Merci de ta review_

_**Shinobu-Sû :** Pour l'année, pour tout te dire j'ai longtemps hésité entre la sixième et la septième année mais j'ai choisi la sixième car le tome 6 n'est pas repris ici car je ne l'avais pas lu à l'époque du commencement et d'ailleurs je ne l'ai toujours pas lu car le début ne me plait pas… (page 170 lol) Et en plus, je ne désire pas mettre les examens des aspics qui se trouvent en septième année. Et Dans un des chapitres précédents, j'ai donné les résultats des buses dont forcément c'est la 6° année._

_Pour le couple Harry/Draco, en effet j'adore mais tu dois t'en douter vu la tournure des choses ._

_Pour Pansy et Hermione, je pense les garder juste amies sauf demande des lecteurs ._

_Et dsl pour l'attente lol. J'espère que cette suite va répondre à tes attentes_

_**Vif d'or** Nous sommes avant Noël car ils rentrent la veille de Noël et que le best of de Dumby a lieu à Noël mais je ne t'en dis pas plus… Tu comprendras dans ce chapitre_

_**ouste**Tes désirs sont des ordres ma chère, la réaction de Ron est dans ce chapitre_

_**tany30** Merci beaucoup et pour tout te dire je pense bientôt écrire une nouvelle fic mais chut C'est un secret_

_**Lovely A :** Merci beaucoup ma puce_

_**eiliss** J'ai toujours été folle mais je crois que certains ne s'en sont seulement rendus compte dans le chapitre précédent_

_**miss-elie** Et bien pour tout te dire… Pas de bol, Ron ne se souvient de rien, c'est le trou noir Mais… Lis la fic pour en savoir plus_

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Lendemain de soirée et nouveau drame

Au retour de la soirée dans la boîte de nuit la plus célèbre de Pré-au-Lard, tous les élèves étaient assis par paires dans la Grande Salle, légèrement épuisés par leur courte nuit, voir leur nuit blanche pour certains. (nda : la configuration de la salle de banquet n'a pas changé depuis la dernière fois, c'est toujours des tables de deux ). Dumbledore se leva pour faire un petit discours une fois que les plats de nourritures eurent tous disparu ainsi que les assiettes, les couverts et les verres, sans oublier les serviettes usagées. (nda : Qui a dit on s'en fout ? Je vous ai entendu ).

« Mes très chers élèves, mes très chers collègues et amis, j'ai une très bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer. En effet j'ai gagné le concours lancé conjointement (enfin, je trouve qu'il fait bien de le dire, si c'est 2 concours séparés, ça fait pas très net…) par les marques _Citronvite _et _Citron un jour, Citron toujours, _mes deux marques de bonbons au citron préférées. Le prix est un voyage en couple pour le nombre de couples que je souhaite ( ndm : OO) (nda : Que veux-tu ? C'est la chance des vieux séniles pas des débutants ) pour la destination de mon choix. Je vais donc vous en faire profiter. De plus durant ce voyage vous ne serez pas dérangés pour préparer votre chorégraphie. Votre démonstration sera faite à votre retour. Vous suivrez les cours par correspondance et devrez impérativement rendre les travaux à temps par retour de hiboux. Bien, puisque nous en sommes à mettre les détails en place, je vous demanderai de choisir par paire votre destination et vous la noterez sur un bout de parchemin que vous signerez de vos deux noms avant de le placez dans l'urne qui se trouve devant la Grande Salle à droite de la porte. Cela va sans dire qu'il vous est impossible de refuser de faire le voyage et que votre choix doit être pris en commun, nous vérifierons, soyez-en sûr. Je vous fait part également que les moyens utilisés dans le château pour suivre vos moindres faits et gestes seront aussi d'actualité durant votre voyage. A la fin de l'année, je ferai un petit best of des meilleurs moments et des plus scandaleux et je vous les passerai dans la Grande Salle sur un écran géant comme au cinéma dixit les Moldus »

Il y eut quelques applaudissements discrets mais surtout un grand questionnement pour savoir si le directeur était oui ou non, une fois pour toute, fou et bon pour la camisole de force à Sainte Mangouste dans la section psychiatrie de haut niveau pour cas désespérés. Un brouhaha s'éleva tout doucement, devenant plus fort de minutes en minutes. Mac Gonagall se leva et à l'aide de sa baguette fit une légère détonation ayant pour but de rétablir le silence, ce qui fut très efficace durant plus ou moins 10 secondes car les très chers élèves de Poudlard commençaient tout doucement à se rappeler de leurs actions de la veille tandis que d'autres avaient du mal à imaginer partir avec son ou sa trop sexy partenaire, seul et pour une durée indéterminée… Les paris étaient ouverts… Qui tiendrait le plus longtemps avant de sauter sauvagement sur son compagnon ? (Ndm : ils ont du bol de tous avoir des partenaires sexy…) (Nda : Pas de ma faute lol enfin si, un peu, juste un peu )

Harry observait par un regard en coin le jeune homme à ses côtés, voyant les yeux de celui-ci s'agrandir de minutes en minutes, il sut que Draco était en train de se rappeler les évènements de la veille…

**°/Flash back/°**

Après avoir dansé ensemble durant une grande partie de la soirée, Harry avait invité tout naturellement son partenaire de danse à boire un verre. Celui-ci avait accepté avec ce qui semblait être de l'empressement.

Bien des verres plus tard, un jeune homme avait invité Harry pour une danse assez rapprochée et l'alcool aidant, la danse prit bien vite des proportions très chaudes et sensuelles.

Draco, lui, s'était retranché dans un coin de la salle et observait d'un mauvais œil le couple enlacé lascivement. L'alcool levant ses inhibitions et sa légendaire maîtrise totale de lui même, sa jalousie prit le contrôle de ses actes et il se rapprocha à grandes enjambées de Harry et son partenaire. Il attrapa le petit blond par le col et le retourna méchamment.

« Ôte tes sales pattes de mon futur amant où je ne répond plus de rien ! » (Ndm : BWAH AH AH AH !)

Le jeune l'observa un instant interloqué avant de déclarer d'une voix calme et posée qui eut le don d'agacer Draco encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà :

« Tu n'as aucun droit sur lui jeune blanc-bec. Il était seul en venant ici et pour lui, tu n'es rien. Premier arrivé, premier servi » (Ndm : jeune blanc-bec… comment qu'y cause lui… Vieux pervers pédophile !) (Nda : Si il est aussi jeune que tu le penses, il peut pas être vieux et pédophile ')

Harry, lui, n'aimait pas tellement que l'on parle de lui comme d'une marchandise et encore moins que cet inconnu insulte son dragon, qui, fulminant, n'allait pas tarder à commettre une bêtise plus communément appelée une erreur inqualifiable et impardonnable pour un Malfoy… Perdre son sang froid. Harry n'écoutant que sa partie gryffondor et donc irréfléchie, décida d'aider Draco à se calmer. Il attira à lui Draco avec douceur et devant toute la salle ébahie, il l'embrassa langoureusement. Celui-ci, d'abord surpris, se calma instantanément et accepta le baiser comme une offrande tant attendue, tant désirée depuis bien trop longtemps.

Draco glissa sa main dans les cheveux d'ébène de son compagnon et oubliant pour un instant le monde autour de lui, il laissa son esprit vagabonder au paradis.

Harry quémanda enfin l'entrée de la bouche aux milles merveilles de son possible amant et à son tour, perdant pied, il quitta la Terre et se laissa emporter par la vague de plaisir qu'il ressentait. Quand le baiser prit fin, les deux jeunes hommes perdus dans les yeux l'un de l'autre ne remarquèrent pas l'expression blessée du petit blond stupide qui fendait la foule amassée autour du couple en vue de sortir de la boîte de nuit.

Puis Harry, comme reprenant ses esprits, dit un simple désolé à peine audible et quitta à son tour la soirée, l'âme chantante et pourtant si triste mais… Il n'osait pas attendre la réaction de Draco qui risquait d'être littéralement explosive.

Une fois rentré, Harry s'allongea et pria pour s'endormir avant le retour de Draco. L'alcool et les émotions passées aidant, les Dieux décidèrent sûrement d'être cléments et permirent à Harry de s'endormir jusqu'au petit matin. Au réveil de Harry, Draco était déjà sorti de leur appartement commun.

**°/Fin Flash back/°**

Et maintenant Harry appréhendait la réaction du blond qui avait repris son masque de froideur et d'absence de sentiments ressentis.

Rien ne filtrait sur le visage de Draco, pas un seul sentiment. Dans un sens, c'était une bonne chose car il ne paraissait pas dégoûté mais d'un autre côté, cette indifférence avait de quoi effrayer Harry.

Pas un éclat de colère, pas une once de bonté… Mais que se passait-il donc dans la tête du prince des serpentards ? Que pensait-il de tout ceci ?

En réalité, Draco ne voulait pas parler de ça devant les yeux et les oreilles avides de ragots de ses « chers » condisciples, plus cons que disciples (Ndm : joli) (Nda : Je sais je sais ), Poudlariens.

A la fin du repas, Draco lâcha quelques mots d'un ton toujours aussi indifférent et dénué de tout sentiment de haine ou de joie, son habituelle voix traînante…

« Rejoins moi à la tour d'astronomie à la fourche en 2° heure de l'après-midi, je dois te parler… Viens seul »

Harry se contenta d'acquiescer de la tête sans ajouter un mot par peur que sa voix ne flanche et il se leva à son tour pour quitter la Grande Salle et se rendre en cours.

Vint enfin l'heure tant attendue ou tant redoutée, c'est selon. Harry patientait depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes déjà et nulle trace du serpentard dans les parages, il s'inquiétait… Et si Draco ne voulait plus le voir ?

Harry commençait à croire que le jeune serpent lui avait posé un lapin quand, soudain, une tête d'un magnifique blond platine surgit de l'escalier. Il s'agissait bien sûr du légendaire maître es serpentards nommé Draco Malfoy, sang pur de son état. Tel une star de cinéma, il venait de faire une apparition plutôt remarquée (et réussie) si on se fiait aux battements affolés du cœur du jeune Potter.

« Toujours à l'heure à ce que je vois Malfoy » Dit Harry d'une voix teintée d'ironie.

« Les grands de ce monde se font toujours attendre par les gens du petit peuple, tu devrais le savoir Potty ». Répondit Draco avec un léger sourire en coin indiquant que pour une fois, il s'agissait d'une pique entre amis ?... Mais étaient-ils vraiment amis ? oui ? Non ? Peut être plus, peut être moins…

Du moins, leurs échanges, quand ils se rencontraient dans un couloir, étaient nettement moins violents qu'auparavant. C'était déjà un grand pas venant de ces deux-là.

« Tu voulais me voir Malfoy ? » Demanda Harry d'une voix calme, trop calme pour être vraie.

« C'était en effet mon but en te demandant de venir me rejoindre ici, je veux savoir pourquoi, pourquoi tu as fait ça hier. Et ne me regarde pas comme ça, je suis sûr que tu sais de quoi je veux parler, à quoi je fais allusion ». Dit Draco en relâchant quelque peu son masque de froideur habituel.

« Tu n'avais pourtant pas l'air contre hier en tout cas » Répondit Harry sur la défensive.

« Je ne pense pas avoir mentionné un regret quelconque à ce sujet il, du moins, il me le semble mais je veux connaître les raisons de ton geste et celles de ta fuite juste après. Je dois avouer que pour une fois tu me laisses perplexe Harry »

« Je ne pense pas que ce sera la dernière »

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu es perplexe face à mes actes et ce ne sera sans doute pas la dernière. Pour en revenir au baiser… Je l'ai fait parce que j'en avais envie… envie depuis bien longtemps, bien trop longtemps. Mais je sais que tu n'éprouveras jamais rien pour moi dans ce sens à part de l'amitié ou de la haine mais… je voulais essayer, juste une fois, rien qu'une fois pour ne rien regretter une fois ma mort venue car… Elle ne saurait tarder »

« Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? Tu as toute la vie devant toi… Regarde toi, tu es jeune, tu es fort, puissant et tu es…magnifique… parfait… Et puis comment peux tu décider comme cela de ce que je ressens ? Je peux faire mes propres choix tu sais ? C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'ai refusé la marque, pour toi… Pour moi… Pour l'avenir… »

« Une prophétie est née à mon sujet il y a des années, je ne sais pas si je survivrai… Toujours était-il qu'à la fin de cette année, Dumbledore veut que je parte m'entraîner chez différents maîtres dans différentes régions connues mais également celles qui sont oubliées de tous et cela durant 6 ans. Je n'aurai droit à aucun contact avec les gens que j'ai connu au cours de ma vie… »

« Personne ne te demande de te sacrifier pour le monde entier, tu dois pouvoir décider seul de ton destin ! Ce n'est pas une stupide prophétie qui doit gérer ta vie et ton mode de conduite ! De plus, personne ne sait exactement ce que contenait la prophétie, mon père m'a dit avant d'aller en prison qu'elle s'était brisée sans que nul n'ait pu entendre son contenu »

« Moi j'en connais le contenu et je ne suis pas le seul, Dumbledore le sait aussi »

« Tu veux en parler ? » (Ndm : allô, SOS amitié, j'écoute…)

« Pas maintenant, je ne suis pas prêt et puis, même Mione et Ron n'en savent rien… Je n'ai jamais pu leur dire… C'était trop dur… Et la mort de mon parrain n'a rien arrangé à la chose… Si tu savais comme je me suis senti coupable… Tellement coupable de ma bêtise, de ma naïveté et de ma confiance dans le vieux fou comme tu l'appelles souvent. »

« Oh… Je vois… Secret Harry ? ». Harry eut un léger sourire.

« Non mais je reste prudent, je ne veux plus mettre en danger les gens auxquels je tiens, les gens que j'aime »

« Je comprends… Même si je n'ai jamais vraiment eu d'amis… Juste des larbins… Et ma famille n'est pas le modèle le plus flagrant d'amour je le crains… Mais je crois que je peux comprendre quand même… Et puis, cela veut dire que tu tiens un peu à moi, non ? »

« Bien plus que cela, crois moi je ne mâche pas mes mots »

Harry n'ajouta rien de plus à ces quelques mots, gardant au fond de lui un peu d'espoir d'être un jour aimé de Draco, celui qu'il considérait comme son âme sœur. Draco, lui, se perdait à admirer les étoiles, ses yeux déviants de temps en temps vers deux orbes d'un magnifique vert émeraude de la galaxie Potter…

* * *

**Retour au déjeuner avec Ron/Blaise**

A une autre table, non loin de là, Blaise Zabini observait son vis à vis à la dérobée. Il avait peur, très peur, était même complètement terrifié et encore, le mot était faible. Il affichait un visage triste, défait… Tout était-il fini avant d'avoir commencé ? De son côté, Ron semblait avoir tout oublié de la soirée de la veille et il s'étonnait du mutisme de son camarade d'habitude si volubile. Il se demandait ce qui s'était passé après qu'il ait bu, car c'était le trou noir dans son esprit.

Blaise quand à lui ne savait pas s'il devait se sentir heureux de l'oubli momentané de son compagnon ou si au contraire, il devait le déplorer. Certes, au moins, il n'avait rien perdu de ses chances, mais le baiser échangé avait été extraordinaire… L'oublier serait un crime… Alors, que faire ? Il essaya, par quelques allusions grivoises, de raviver les souvenirs de Ron mais il réussit tout au plus à rendre celui-ci aussi rouge qu'un calamar ébouillanté (Ndm : j'ai jamais vu de calamar ébouillanté moi…) (Nda : C'est tout rouge comme une écrevisse logiquement )… Pas de quoi fouetter un hippogriffe… C'est pourquoi, à la fin du repas, Balise alla trouver son cher et tendre directeur adoré de maison, professeur de potion de son état, pour acquérir un remède contre la mémoire envolée ou défaillante après un abus déraisonnable de boissons. Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, le redouté maître des potions accepta sans trop se faire prier… Peut être était-ce dû au fait que Blaise était de la maison serpentard combiné en étant (« sans compter qu'il était », ou « combiné au fait qu'il était ») le meilleur ami de son chouchou, j'ai bien sur nommé Draco Malfoy.

Blaise, une fois la potion acquise, se demandait comment la faire ingurgiter discrètement par Ron qui le prenait toujours pour un ennemi capable de l'empoisonner sous simple pulsion. Il alla trouver les elfes de maisons et à force de menaces et de coups de pied au derrière, ceux-ci acceptèrent, avec joie et empressement, de mélanger le breuvage apporté au jus de citrouille devant apparaître devant le jeune homme de ses pensées au cours du prochain repas. (Ndm : j'eusse jamais cru qu'ils étaient si corruptibles… OO) (Nda : ils m'ont eu comme professeur ou comme auteur au choix )

Les cours se déroulèrent normalement et lorsque midi donna au clocher de Poudlard, les élèves s'empressèrent d'aller dévorer leur repas avec force et fracas.

Ron ne se méfiant de rien comme d'habitude et surtout toujours aussi glouton, s'empara de son verre de jus de citrouille modifié et le but cul sec. Aussitôt un flot de souvenirs surgit dans son esprit sous forme de flash-back et bribes d'images décousues qu'il devait ensuite remettre dans l'ordre pour comprendre de quoi il retournait exactement. Il se rappelait désormais le moindre événement de la veille… Sous le choc des révélations, il s'évanouit, tombant de sa chaise dans un fracas épouvantable. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers la table du fautif dans un même mouvement pour observer stupéfaites un Blaise inquiet agenouillé auprès d'un Ron étalé sur le sol sans connaissance, la chaise renversée non loin de là. C'est avec grande surprise qu'ils virent Blaise caresser avec tendresse les cheveux roux de Ron, essayant tant bien que mal de lui faire reprendre ses esprits.

Les yeux de Ron papillotèrent un instant et un peu perdu, il bégaya :

« B…B…Blaise ne me dis pas que tout ce que je viens de voir est réel… Je t'en supplie, dis moi que ce n'est pas vrai… Dis moi que je n'ai pas fait ça… »

Pour toute réponse, Blaise, déçu au plus profond de son âme, baissa la tête… Après tout, il savait que cela se passerait comme cela. Mais Ron lui leva délicatement la tête et le regarda dans les yeux.

« Mais je ne regrette pas »

Et sous les yeux ébahis de toute la Grande Salle, Ron, n'écoutant que son courage de Gryffondor et son inconscience naturelle si caractéristiques, il donna à Blaise le commencement d'un chaste. Blaise, ravi, mais ne croyant pas à sa chance, n'y répondit pas dans un premier temps. Mais lorsque Ron quémanda l'entrée de sa bouche avec sa langue taquine, Blaise l'accepta et entrouvrit les lèvres. Ce fut le début d'un baiser passionné, les premiers pas d'une relation sous les applaudissements enthousiastes de la plupart des élèves ainsi que, malheureusement, quelques mines dégoûtées.

* * *

**Fin de la journée (les deux couples)**

Lorsque la nuit tomba sur le parc de Poudlard et que tous les élèves étaient réunis dans l'amphithéâtre de l'école (Nda : comme à L'université), Dumbledore réclama le silence pour faire l'annonce des destinations choisies par les couples après dépouillement.

Après de nombreuses paires, il arriva enfin à celles qui nous intéressent le plus…

« Severus Rogue et Russard, sans oublier Miss Teigne iront en Alaska (Ndm : Rogue va pouvoir parfaire son bronzage :D) (Nda : Sans commentaire lol En faite j'ai choisi l'Alaska pour l'ambiance…Polaire )

Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle se rendront en Afrique (Ndm : chasser le lion…) (Nda : Euh franchement je les vois mal sortir avec des Gryffi ')

Pansy Pakingston et Hermione Granger visiteront l'Inde

Fred et George Weasley expérimenteront la découverte de la Nouvelle Zélande

Albus Dumbledore, donc moi même il me semble » Fit un gros sourire dégoulinant de sucre.

« Ira avec la charmante et brillante Minerva Mac Gonagall au pôle Sud à la recherche du village du Père Noël. (mdr)

Ron Weasley et Blaise Zabini se rendront en Egypte. (Ndm : il y est déjà allé avec sa famille Ron, non ?) ( Nda : Possible mais dans ma fic non)

Et enfin Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy iront se faire dorer la pilule en Grèce.

Je vous remercie de m'avoir écouté avec autant d'attention. Le départ aura lieu dans deux jours. D'ici là, ne faites pas trop de bêtises mes petits amis » (Nda : Me fait penser à mon prof de religion de première année, il disait tout le temps en levant les bras en parabole « mes petits amis » et quand on le croise dans un couloir il frotte la tête et nous décoiffe au passage, l'horreur lol). Dit-il en levant les bras en parabole avec un sourire dégoulinant de sucre.

« Bonne nuit les petits …Ho ho ho… » (Nda : Père Noël ? Non, c'est Père Dumby fêlé qui s'exerce pour son voyage ).

Tous les élèves furent d'accord pour dire que le vieux Dumby avait encore pété une durite et allèrent se coucher en tout bien tout honneur. Pour tous ? Peut-être pas…

**(A suivre…)**

* * *

* * *

_Je suis vraiment désolée du retard pour la publication de ce petit bijou (enfin j'espère qu'il est bien lol) mais avec l'école, les travaux de vacances, la reprise… Je n'avais pas eu le temps d'écrire et j'en suis désolée. J'espère que je ne déçois personne avec ce petit chapitre et que vous me ferrez encore des commentaires (reviews) car j'adore les lire, c'est vraiment encourageant et bénéfique pour mon moral_

_A bientôt dans le prochain chapitre_

_Votre dévouée Sahada._


	7. Ch 5: Voyage ou Naufrage ?

**Le Jeu de l'Amour et de la Guerre**

****

_Rating : R sans aucun doute. Présence de lemon(s) à venir et il y aura des slashs ( Yaoï, relation entre hommes)._

_Disclaimer : Les personnages sont la propriété de Jk. Rowling. Sauf Cindy Zailée qui est à moi Et l'histoire qui en découle est à moi aussi._

_Info : Cette fic est née suite à un défi lancé par Crazy Snape sur les Gorilles/ Cacahuètes._

_Auteur : Sahada (note de l'auteur : Nda)_

_Note : Je vais essentiellement à partir de maintenant parler de Draco et de Harry car nous suivrons leur voyage. Vous apprendrez ce qu'il se sera passé pour les autres le jour du Best of, de nombreuses crises de fou rire seront sans doute présentes ce jour-là Je suis vraiment désolée de vous avoir fait attendre mais vous devez commencer à me connaître maintenant lol En tous cas ce qui est sûr c'est que je terminerai cette fic ! Bonne lecture mes très chers amis, et ne me tuez pas à la fin, je vous en conjure_

_Beta : Masami (Note de Masami : Ndm)_

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 5 : Voyage ou naufrage ? Telle est la question !**

****

Les deux jours accordés passèrent à une vitesse folle sans grands évènements majeurs, on ne vit plus durant ces deux jours là Blaise et Ron traîner dans le château et de nombreux commérages poussèrent sur leur compte sans que jamais l'ombre d'une preuve ne vienne l'affirmer. Les caméras-espion d'Albus avaient sûrement dû tout voir mais ne révèleraient leurs secrets que le jour du best of comme l'avait annoncé celui-ci.

Le voyage devait durer deux mois d'après leur très cher directeur et les élèves avaient grande peur de ce que cela impliquerait, surtout que bon nombre d'entre eux se retrouveraient dans des lieux moldus et qu'ils devraient tenter de se faire remarquer le moins possible, et cela impliquait également de faire leurs devoirs dans le plus grand secret. Certains faisaient des crises d'angoisse à l'idée que Hagrid leur envoie un dragon ou autre bestiole dangereuse à élever dans une chambre d'hôtel par exemple… les Sangs purs avaient quand à eux une grande répulsion, et le mot est faible, pour les moldus, et tentaient par tous les moyens de faire changer d'avis le directeur mais celui-ci semblait intraitable et tous durent se résigner.

Ce matin-là le soleil tapait fort sur les têtes, Draco attendait son partenaire non loin de la porte du château comme tant d'autres élèves sur le départ. Harry… Mais où était donc Harry ? Désormais la plupart des élèves avaient pris les calèches qui les mèneraient vers leur destin.

Harry lui ne s'était pas montré depuis le matin, omettant même de venir déjeuner, ce qui était pour Ron un crime de la plus haute importance et c'est ce qu'il n'avait cessé de répéter à son cher et tendre partenaire qui le dévorait des yeux.

Lorsque Draco s'était levé il avait eu la désagréable surprise de découvrir un lit vide et froid, Harry avait déjà disparu vraisemblablement depuis plusieurs heures et même ses bagages n'étaient plus dans la pièce. Il ne se souvenait même pas de l'avoir vu se coucher la veille… Et pour autant qu'il s'en rappelait les bagages étaient au pied du lit quand il s'était endormi. Donc Harry devait être rentré au beau milieu de la nuit et il n'avait strictement rien entendu. Pour la première fois de sa vie il était inquiet pour quelqu'un d'autre que lui même.

Harry arriva avec une bonne heure de retard fortement essoufflé mais habillé de manière irréprochable, presque comme s'il rentrait d'un rendez-vous galant. Il ne justifia en rien son retard et sans même prononcer une parole d'excuse il enfourcha un animal invisible aux yeux de Draco et sembla alors flotter dans les airs. Draco en déduisit donc qu'il s'agissait encore des fameux zombrals qu'il ne pouvait voir. Hagrid arriva brusquement derrière lui et l'attrapant par la taille, il le jucha sur une des bêtes, le prenant par surprise. Il s'agissait de celle de Harry mais celui-ci ignora superbement l'acte et ce même quand Draco poussa un cri peu glorieux. Etrangement Harry ne fit aucune remarque sarcastique, en fait il semblait complètement déconnecté de la réalité… Avait-il seulement entendu Draco ? Rien n'était mois sûr, il semblait ne voir personne, fixant le vide devant lui.

Harry sembla alors se réveiller et recommanda à Draco de bien se tenir contre lui pour ne pas tomber. Le Sombral fit quelques pas de recul et décolla. Il les conduirait derrière l'aéroport si tout allait bien. La sensation sur le dos de l'animal était fort agréable d'après notre jeune ange blond mais moins bien que son balai tout de même, il avait l'impression de chevaucher le vent, comme si rien ne le retenait dans le ciel si ce n'est le corps de Harry. Il se serra un peu plus contre lui, effleurant sans le vouloir, son cou de ses lèvres. Harry eut comme un frisson mais ne parla pas. Le voyage se passa sans encombre mais l'atterrissage aurait pu être plus doux et c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Draco vida la selle et se retrouva à goûter le sol. Harry partit d'un rire pur et clair et sembla un instant oublier ce qui le préoccupait depuis la veille. Il descendit de la bête avec grâce tel un prince et aida Draco à se relever avant de l'entraîner vers les portes de l'aéroport. Draco s'épousseta quelque peu durant une grande partie du trajet, l'autre se perdant à reluquer le postérieur de Harry bien que Draco ne l'eut pas admis même sous la torture. Il grommelait en même temps sur les sombrals stupides qui avaient quand même du bon…

Aucun des deux jeunes sorciers n'était déjà entré dans un aéroport et ils regardaient les lieux avec une avidité non feinte digne des plus jeunes enfants. Harry semblait avoir tout à fait oublié ses problèmes et Draco espérait que ce n'était pas juste une apparence. Il savait que Harry ne lui dirait rien, après tout ils n'étaient pas encore assez proches pour se confier sans réserve l'un à l'autre. Et dire qu'il ne savait presque rien de Harry en dehors de l'école et des coups fourrés qu'il lui avait fait autrefois. Il se demandait vraiment ce qui avait fait la vie du survivant, comment avait été son enfance… Sûrement le luxe comme lui mais il n'en était pas sûr et désormais il en doutait encore plus fortement… Un placard avait mentionné Harry… Qui pouvait dormir dans un placard ? Il s'agissait sûrement d'une plaisanterie de sa part ! Oui, cela ne pouvait être que cela, n'est-ce pas ? On ne faisait pas dormir le héros du monde sorcier comme les elfes de maison stupides et arriérés !

Les gens de passage dans le hall n'hésitaient pas à se bousculer à tout moment tout en parlant d'une voix forte et désagréable, irritant les va-et-vient des hôtesses de l'air au nez pincé et l'air revêche, irritant ces bruits stridents et ces annonces tellement mal prononcées et si vite dites que rien n'était compris… D'ailleurs leur vol était-il déjà parti ? Comment savoir ? Est-ce que ces enseignes lumineuses où les moldus s'agglutinaient le nez en l'air voulaient dire quelque chose ? Sûrement puisque Harry les ayant vues fit un léger sourire crispé et entraîna Draco avec lui en direction des bancs et chaises près de la fenêtre où de grands appareils de fer se déplaçaient avec lenteur.

Un parfum enivrant flottait dans l'air, un petit parfum léger et subtil, un parfum de départ et de promesses de vacances, un parfum indiquant que le départ était imminent. Draco commençait tout doucement à paniquer, est-ce que les moldus étaient vraiment sûrs de pouvoir voler sans magie ? Il n'osait rien demander à Harry pour ne pas passer pour un lâche mais il n'était pas du tout rassuré.

Ils allèrent enregistrer leurs bagages et attendirent l'annonce pour embarquer assis dans la salle d'attente, face à face, les yeux dans les yeux. (Nda : Leurs lèvres sur les lèvres de l'autre unis dans un baiser passionné… Hein quoi ? Ah non c'est trop tôt c'est vrai Allez on efface ça Sourire sadique )

« T'as peur Malfoy ? » Demanda Harry d'une voix légèrement narquoise en voyant l'air crispé de son compagnon d'infortune et sa main droite tambourinant sur la chaise à côté de lui. (Nda : Très fortuné pourtant le compagnon d'infortune )

« T'aimerais bien hein ? Mais je ne te donnerai pas ce plaisir Potter » Répondit-il d'une voix qui se voulait assurée. « Arrête de vouloir toujours protéger la veuve et l'orphelin, j'ai pas besoin de ton aide, je ne suis pas une princesse en détresse qui veut son prince charmant »

« Je sais que tu n'es pas une princesse Barbie mais avoue que ton comportement peut prêter à confusion et puis sache que je ne suis pas ce héros que tu sembles croire que je suis… »

Draco ne répondit rien à cela, qu'aurait-il pu répondre de toutes façons ? Il ne savait presque rien sur le survivant, peut-être celui-ci portait-il un masque comme lui en présence du monde. Chacun doit jouer un rôle dans la vie et bien souvent ce rôle n'est pas choisi par la personne chargée de l'assumer.

Enfin ils purent embarquer et l'appareil décolla peu de temps après. Draco serrait les dents et tentait tant bien que mal de ne pas montrer qu'il avait la frousse dans ce grand oiseau de fer affrété par des moldus qui plus est !

Harry lui regardait le paysage avec ravissement, ce moyen de transport lui plaisait. Il détourna son regard un instant de la vitre oh combien attirante pour examiner son compagnon. Voyant le visage de celui-ci, encore plus crispé que d'habitude, il lui prit la main avec douceur sans prononcer une parole. Draco sursauta vivement avant de serrer la main salvatrice et de le regarder avec un regard reconnaissant. Oh il n'avouerait jamais qu'il était heureux et rassuré grâce à son cher et tendre ex-ennemi n°1 mais il ne se sentait pas capable de le repousser cette fois-ci, d'ailleurs il n'en avait guère envie.

Quelques heures plus tard l'avion entra dans une zone de turbulences et, oubliant toute fierté mal placée, Draco se serra alors contre le torse de Harry, se jetant pratiquement sur ses genoux, les yeux comme fous, le corps tremblant, le cœur battant, une terreur folle au fond de l'âme. Harry aussi était inquiet mais voyant le désarroi total dans lequel son amant rêvé se trouvait, il décida de faire son possible pour le rassurer et de lui cacher au mieux ses propres craintes. Il referma ses bras sur le corps de son ange blond et de sa main droite lui fit de lents mouvements concentriques dans le dos dans un geste évidant d'apaisement tout en lui murmurant à l'oreille des mots rassurants.(Ndm : on dirait une maman qui berce son bébé ) (Nda ; euh on va dire que c'est pas le but principal mais il est vrai que je pensais à une mère ou du moins un parent qui rassure un jeune enfant) Peu à peu Draco reprenait sa respiration et son calme mais il ne se dégagea pas pour autant de l'étreinte rassurante et si agréable prodiguée par Harry. Il se sentait si bien. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il se sentait aimé, choyé et compris. Il se sentait rassuré, en sécurité et protégé de tout danger. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, il en avait vraiment besoin et sans le savoir Harry venait de prendre une grande place dans le cœur de Draco.

L'avion reprit un vol normal durant une bonne dizaine de minutes avant de faire une nouvelle embardée encore plus violente que les précédentes et apparemment elle ne serait pas la dernière puisque l'avion se mettait à tanguer violement… Les gens commençaient vraiment à paniquer… Ce n'était pas vraiment normal et les hôtesses elles-mêmes avaient l'air terrifiées, ce qui n'arrangeait pas la situation. L'avion fit alors une ultime embardée et plongea littéralement vers la mer… Les réacteurs ne fonctionnaient plus, le moteur venait de les lâcher… Etait-ce la fin de la vie ? La fin du survivant ? La fin d'une romance en devenir ?

(Nda : Vais-je arrêter ici ? Humm je ne sais pas… Je les tue tout de suite où j'attends encore un peu ? lol Nan vais pas les tuer, je les aime trop pour ça Z'ont de la chance ) (Ndm : z'ont vraiment pas de bol quand même pour un voyage en avion… On le reprendra le Draco dans des machines moldues tiens… Va le faire monter à moto après ça) (Nda : C'est une idée à creuser tiens… Comme la Moto de Sirius je suppose )

La peur, l'effroi, les hurlements, la panique, les dérapages, les chutes, l'horreur… La porte qui se détache, les gens aspirés vers l'extérieur sans parachute, les pleurs d'un enfant, la crise d'un adulte, un sac à main se vidant dans le ciel, un gsm sonnant volant par la fenêtre… Etait-ce lui qui avait tout déclanché ? Peut-être, peut être pas… L'horreur des évènements semblait s'enchaîner sans fin, s'aggravant perpétuellement… Et un grand-père par dessus bord… Et une femme la jupe retournée sur la tête par la pression dévalant le ciel, traversant les nuages… Des plumes ensanglantées sortant d'un réacteur en rafale… Sûrement un oiseau happé par le souffle… Terrorisé Draco s'évanouit (Ndm : c'est bien le moment tiens… Même pas qu'il penserait à faire un sort de lévitation ou un truc du genre tiens) (Nda : Ben tu as qu'a lui dire à lui… J'en peux rien moi s'il est mort de peur, enfin si j'y suis pour quelque chose mais bon mdr) …Harry lui enfila un parachute et s'arrimant avec lui (Ndm : l'a pas réussi à trouver deux parachutes ? C'est quoi cet avion ?) (Nda : mais si ! Il a arrimé les deux parachutes ensembles pour ne pas être séparé dans les airs et aussi car Dray sait pas le déclancher à temps puisqu'il est pas conscient alors le Ryry il va l'aider ), il sauta… tourbillonnant dans le ciel tels des étoiles filantes, ils quittèrent l'avion alors que celui-ci tournait comme une toupie folle lâchée un peu trop haut pour ne pas risquer de s'écraser dans les flots déchaînés… La tempête faisait rage…

Puis le choc avec l'eau, tel un mur de béton peu accueillant, la tentative de se maintenir à la surface, de protéger celui qu'il aimait… La fatigue, la lutte incessante pour la vie, la bataille contre la mort de tous les instants…(Ndm : les requins, les poulpes géants…) Harry n'en pouvait plus, Harry ne s'en sortait plus… Lentement il sombra dans le noir le plus total…

(à suivre…)

* * *

_Je sais ce chapitre n'est pas très long et la fin un rien sadique Je ne pouvais quand même pas me permettre de continuer n'est-ce pas ? Pour me faire pardonner, le prochain chapitre arrivera vite, il est déjà terminé et arrivera chez ma béta demain. Avec de la chance vous l'aurez dans la même journée. Après une longue absence, je reviens en force. Je vais aussi tenter d'écrire durant mon voyage en avion vers la Grèce, je pars le 31mars à 1h15 du matin et je reviens le 7 avril dans la soirée. C'est mon voyage rétho De terminale si vous préférez Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser moi lol J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus. En espérant vous revoir bientôt et que vous n'êtes pas trop frustrés…niark niark niark… Si vous me tuez, je reviens sous la forme d'un fantôme pour hanter l'ordi et terminer la fic quand même, na !_

_Votre dévouée Sahada_


	8. Ch 6: L' île hors du temps

**Le Jeu de l'Amour et de la Guerre**

_Rating : R sans aucun doute. Présence de lemon(s) à venir et il y aura des slashs ( Yaoï, relation entre hommes)._

_Disclaimer : Les personnages sont la propriété de Jk. Rowling. Sauf Cindy Zailée qui est à moi Et l'histoire qui en découle est à moi aussi._

_Info : Cette fic est née suite à un défi lancé par Crazy Snape sur les Gorilles/ Cacahuètes._

_Auteur : Sahada (note de l'auteur : Nda)_

_Note : Je voulais vous faire parvenir ce chapitre beaucoup plutôt mais le manque de reviews, mon voyage en Grèce et le retour au travail m'ont fait mettre plus de temps que prévu. Et puis j'avais la flemme de tout recopier, je sais que le chapitre 6 était prêt depuis longtemps mais je devais le retravailler un peu en le recopiant sur pc… Quoi qu'il en soit voici la suite qui j'espère vous plaira. Le chapitre 7 est en cours d'écriture._

_Beta : Masami (Note de Masami : Ndm)_

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 6 : L'île hors du temps**

Un bruissement d'ailes, des chants d'oiseaux merveilleux, une légère brise vous caressant le visage, un matelas inconfortable fait de branchages, de petites pierres et d'autres menus objets, du sable fin plein la bouche… Etrange paradis sur Terre… Une minute, du sable fin ? Dans un avion ? Impossible… Harry ouvrit péniblement les yeux, autour de lui un paysage de rêve et de grands morceaux d'étole blanche, sans doute des parachutes, des débris aussi, des morceaux d'avions également mais pas d'autre corps que le sien et…celui d'un jeune homme à la chevelure claire, était-il mort ? De là où il se trouvait il n'aurait su le dire. Toutefois cette forme allongée ne semblait pas bouger du tout. Harry se dépêtra difficilement de son parachute encombrant et s'approcha du corps qu'il retourna avec plus de maladresse que de douceur. Il sentait que son corps était encore engourdi et était épuisé. C'est alors qu'il reconnut le jeune homme.

« Draco ! » dit-il alors dans un souffle. « Oh par Merlin, est-ce que ça va ? » Draco ne répondit bien sûr pas. Tremblant, Harry prit son pouls… Il était faible mais bien là, Harry lâcha un soupir, sentant la chape de plomb qui pesait sur ses épaules se faire moins lourde.

Il se pencha au dessus du corps pâle de sa némésis et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour lui faire un bouche à bouche dans les règles de l'art. (1) Toussant, Draco reprit ses esprits et regarda hébété les lieux pendant que Harry essayait de calmer la rougeur ayant envahi ses joues. Il serra à en étouffer le jeune homme en murmurant une longue litanie de « Merci Merlin ». Draco ne comprenant tout d'abord pas sa réaction le fixait comme un prisonnier échappé de l'asile puis se détachant progressivement de l'étreinte du brun il tenta de se relever et retomba lourdement sur le sable chaud. Renonçant pour un temps à se lever il demanda à Harry de lui conter ce qu'il avait manqué durant sa courte absence : son évanouissement. Harry sans se faire davantage prier entama le récit de ce dont il se souvenait puis il aida le blond à se remettre sur pied.

« Tu sais quoi ? Je suis heureux qu'on ait fait la paix avant de partir… Enfin on dirait une phrase d'un gamin de maternelle je sais mais… ça me tenait vraiment à cœur depuis pas mal de temps. Et puis avoue que si on l'avait pas fait on serait déjà mal barré sur cette île perdue au milieu de nulle part… En plus tu serais mort si je ne t'avais pas aidé, ça sert les amis hein ? (ouais d'abord, tu me dois la vie, alors t'as pas intérêt à la ramener. Kneel down and kiss my boots) » dit Harry d'une voix douce, presque éteinte, il avait sans doute perdu sa voix au court des évènements brusques, trop crié…

« Oui merci je sais… Mais t'habitues pas à ce que je te remercie, c'était un cas de force majeure, ça ne se reproduira sans doute plus ou du moins je l'espère. Tu dis que nous sommes amis, je ne sais pas… on n'est plus des fervents ennemis là je suis d'accord mais cela ne veut pas pour autant dire que nous sommes des amis, c'est un mot trop fort pour le fragile lien qui nous unis actuellement je pense. Faudrait peut être envoyer un signal de détresse avec nos baguettes, tu ne crois pas ? »

« Euh si tu as raison mais… »

« Mais quoi ? Tu as une meilleure idée peut être ? Tu veux rentrer à la nage ? En volant avec tes bras comme un oiseau ? Moi je sais pas voler je te préviens. Et je n'ai pas l'intention de loger ici ! »

« C'est pas ça… mais on a un léger, très petit, problème… »

« Tu peux développer ? »

« Ben regarde à ta droite » Soupir de Harry « L'autre droite Draco »

Draco suivit la suggestion et son visage perdit de sa superbe. Devant lui se tenaient, brisées par le milieu, les deux baguettes, enfin ce qu'il en restait…

« Oups… Ah oui évidemment ça va être un peu difficile comme ça… Tu n'as pas tort pour une fois…. On fait quoi ? »

Draco ramassa ce qui restait des baguettes et remit à Harry les morceaux de la sienne. Il caressa songeur le bois brisé, sa première baguette, son lien avec la magie, une partie de lui-même… Triste comme les pierres il se mit à chercher les ingrédients qui étaient sensés être dans sa baguette en temps normal mais ne trouva rien, pas plus que Harry d'ailleurs. Ils étaient vraisemblablement les seuls survivants du crash.

« On devrait regarder ce qui est utilisable dans la carcasse de l'avion rejetée sur les rochers et se faire un abri de fortune pour la nuit, je crois qu'on n'a pas trop le choix… On saurait rien faire de plus de toute manière… » annonça Harry d'une voix morne. Draco acquiesça et ils se dirigèrent vers la dite carcasse.

« Fais gaffe à pas te blesser…avec la chance que tu as tu finiras mort alors que tu as survécu une fois de plus » Ne répondant pas à la petite pique de Draco Harry se mit à fouiller avec ardeur bien vite rejoint par les mains délicates de l'aristocrate.

« Un morceau de siège c'est intéressant ? »

« A ton avis Harry ? »

« Euh oui pour faire des coussins »

« Tu penseras au confort après, construis déjà les parois, on verra ça après…Met le de côté »

Avec des morceaux de taule froissée, parfois coupants, (ils se servaient de ces dernières pour couper différents objets) de ferrailles et d'autres matériaux de récup ils aménagèrent dans une cavité de la montagne qui surplombait l'île, un petit chez eux précaire dont le confort était minimal mais suffisant enfin pas qu'ils aient trop le choix non plus… Ils n'avaient pas retrouvé de denrées alimentaires et ignorant les ressources de l'îles ils étaient dans une situation alarmante. Ils ne savaient rien de la topographie des lieux, ni où se trouvait l'île dans le monde…

La nuit tomba rapidement et après une toilette légère dans la mer à défaut de trouver une rivière ils allèrent se coucher le ventre vide, la gorge assoiffée. Au beau milieu de la nuit Harry se réveilla en sursaut au son d'une étrange mélodie semblable à un appel. Draco ne semblait pas avoir entendu quelque chose, du moins il dormait à point fermés. Le jeune homme aux yeux verts eut un sourire attendri. _Il est vraiment mignon comme ça _et se leva précautionneusement pour ne pas le réveiller, il n'en avait pas le courage. Il décida de ne pas écouter sa raison et d'aller voir de quoi il retournait exactement, n'ayant ni plume ni parchemin il ne laissa aucune note pour expliquer son absence.

Il observa le ciel debout devant l'abri, les étoiles étaient magnifiques ce soir-là mais il régnait une atmosphère étrange comme si un évènement inattendu allait se produire d'une seconde à l'autre, un évènement qu'il ne pouvait pas manquer, un rendez-vous avec le destin… Il dévala le petit sentier aperçu plus tôt dans la journée et arriva sur la plage qu'il commença à longer, il évita ainsi de nombreux trous et cratères qui entouraient la montagne, le sentier était le seul chemin praticable apparemment mais il n'avait pas intérêt à se pencher sinon il se serait fracassé sur les rochers, le parcourir de nuit n'était peut être pas la meilleure idée qu'il avait eue jusqu'à présent. Au bout d'un quart d'heure de marche dans le silence et l'obscurité, il arriva devant une forêt touffue aux propriétés étonnantes. Il ne voyait plus la montagne désormais mais entendait encore le bruit des vagues se brisant sur les rochers en contrebas. Malgré la noirceur de la nuit et des alentours, la forêt était bien visible, bien trop visible alors que le seul éclairage se trouvait être les étoiles de la voûte céleste. Elle semblait illuminée d'une lueur d'argent, de multiples petites lumières blanches semblaient danser dans les feuillages à la couleur peu naturelle puisque les feuilles ressemblaient à s'y méprendre à des feuilles d'or. Les troncs des arbres semblaient quand à eux constitués de bronze et pourtant en les touchant Harry ressentit de la chaleur et de la douceur comme si les arbres étaient des animaux, comme si leurs troncs étaient en fait de la peau, tels des animaux figés pour l'éternité.

L'appel devenait de plus en plus pressant mais Harry avait beau chercher un passage parmi les arbres, ils étaient bien trop serrés et ne laissaient même pas un centimètre pour passer. Le brun soupira et s'apprêtait à faire demi tour lorsque soudain, sortant de terre, une stèle faite de marbre apparut devant lui. Une inscription gravée dans une langue étrange attira son regard et il sentit que l'appel venait de cette pierre. Il s'avança d'un pas prudent et s'aperçut qu'il pouvait lire sans difficulté le texte qu'il avait sous les yeux alors qu'il avait au fond de lui la certitude qu'il n'avait jamais appris cette langue. Il éprouvait la même sensation pour le fourchelang mais là il savait d'où lui venait le don… Que lui avait-on encore caché ? Il tenait à le découvrir. (2)

Voila ce qui était inscrit :

_Au plus profond des sous-bois  
Tu trouveras_

_Le secret de nos lois  
Pour autant que tu sois  
l'Elu, notre roi_

Plus bas était noté dans sa langue natale :

_Si tu as pu lire ces lignes_

_C'est le signe que tu es peut être_

_L'Être de la Légende  
Alors n'hésite pas_

_Et suis ta voie_

Indécis Harry ne pu s'empêcher de repenser à ses erreurs passées dont celle qui avait coûté la vie à son parrain. Il décida d'abord de rentrer au campement et de revenir avec Draco le lendemain. Il voulait réfléchir à tout cela à tête reposée et surtout ne pas foncer tête baissée dans ce qui pouvait être un piège, avec le peu qu'il en savait il préférait ne pas prendre de risque.

A l'aube il exposa les évènements de la nuit au bel au bois dormant qui venait d'ouvrir les yeux et la première chose que fit celui-ci est… de prendre un bain puis de chercher à manger car ils ne seraient pas efficace le ventre vide et puis rien ne servait de se presser, ils avaient le temps, tout ne disparaîtrait pas au cours de la journée ou même des jours suivants.

Une fois les besoins du jour comblés, ils se mirent en route et Harry guida sans se tromper le jeune homme blond jusqu'à la stèle qui n'avait pas bougé depuis la veille.

« Je ne sais pas lire les lignes au dessus du message en anglais… Tu dis y arriver toi ? » dit Draco et Harry lui répondit par l'affirmative avant de lui traduire les paroles.

« Ca ne nous aide pas beaucoup… L'intérieur de la forêt nous est inaccessible… Tu le vois bien… Tu es peut être l'élu de notre monde contre Voldy mais tu ne peux pas être l'élu de tout le monde. Laisse-en un peu aux autres et cherchons un moyen de rentrer chez nous »

« Non Draco je suis sûr qu'il y a un moyen de voir ce que ce message signifie. Il faut y aller, trouver ce chemin. » (3)

« T'es complètement inconscient Potter… Tu vas juste réussir à nous faire tuer ! »

« Tiens c'est Potter maintenant ? C'est plus Harry ? Et puis je ne te demande pas de m'accompagner, tu peux attendre ici les secours et moi je vais voir »

« Oh ça va, ça m'a échappé, te prends pas pour un martyr non plus. Les habitudes ont la peau dure… Mais je maintiens ce que j'ai dis, ça sert à rien de rester ici, on ferait mieux de chercher un moyen de partir d'ici »

Harry ne répondit rien, perdu dans ses pensées. Il pensait à la stèle, à son serpent resté à Poudlard aux bons soins de Hagrid… Les animaux n'étant pas admis pendant le voyage… Il pensait aussi à sa vie passée, à ce qui l'attendait en rentrant : le fameux entraînement…

_Si j'obtiens le secret de leurs lois comme ils disent, peut être que je serai assez fort, que l'entraînement ne sera pas nécessaire à mon retour si on rentre un jour. Non ! On va rentrer je le sais, je le sens ! Je dois essayer peu importe ce que ça me coûtera. Draco a tort, je dois savoir ! Mais comment faire ? Comment passer le barrage de ces arbres ? Mon sang me dit que c'est là ma destinée mais comment l'atteindre ? Il doit y avoir un passage… C'est pas possible autrement… Mais où ? Il faut peut être un mot de passe…_

« Je crois qu'il y a une formule ou quelque chose à dire ou à faire, un rituel peut être » dit alors Harry à voix haute.

« Ecoute je n'en sais fichtrement rien et je m'en tamponne le cocotier alors tu te débrouilles et je te regarde. Je ne comprend déjà pas la stèle je ne te serai d'aucune aide et puis je trouve que c'est une mauvaise idée, je veux pas t'aider à te faire tuer alors que je commence à t'apprécier. Prends pas de trop gros risques et reviens en vie, ok ? »

« Oui papa, promis » dit-il avec un petit sourire moqueur. Draco leva les sourcils au ciel et regarda Harry d'une manière désespérée avant de s'asseoir sur un rocher plat.

Harry observa longuement les arbres puis il ferma les yeux laissant échapper la magie de son corps. Celle-ci se liait avec son environnement voyant plus de choses que ce que les yeux humains pourraient jamais voir. Draco ressentit au plus profond de lui la puissance brute de Harry et ressentit pour la première fois de la crainte envers l'être qui était le plus cher à son cœur et aussi un immense respect.

La magie émanant de Harry avait beau être puissante, elle ne parvenait pas à trouver le moindre interstice entre les arbres par lequel se glisser comme si une protection empêchait toute intrusion. Mais Harry ne perdait pas espoir et continuait à envoyer ses vagues de magie toujours plus forte, toujours plus violentes en direction de la barrière des arbres sans succès. Une décharge de magie pure toucha la stèle qui se mit à briller de plus en plus fort.

Du point de vue de Draco, Harry paraissait en transe et était en tout point captivant à regarder, il rayonnait tel un Soleil.

Une étrange mélodie se mit soudain à résonner dans l'air pendant qu'une petite brise agréable se levait. Les feuilles des arbres bruissaient selon un rythme connu d'elles seules et Harry retint sa respiration. Il se sentait comme flotter dans l'air, comme s'il était sans consistance. Il tenta d'ouvrir les yeux mais il ne le pu pas, ses paupières étaient comme collées.

Draco vit soudain l'image de Harry devant lui trembloter comme un poste de télévision mal réglé, soudain Harry devint de plus en plus pâle, de plus en plus flou. Dray restait figé sur son rocher, il voulait aider le brun mais une force l'empêchait de faire le moindre mouvement, il ne pouvait que regarder. Harry disparut totalement, pouvant enfin bouger Draco le chercha durant des heures et des heures mais celui-ci ne réapparut pas, il était seul. Dépité il retourna au campement.

(à suivre…)

* * *

(1) Ndm : oah l'excuse, il a même pas vérifié si Draco respirait encore !  
Nda : je sais mais que veux tu Il faut bien en profiter hein : p 

(2) Ndm : ben c'est ptêt du fourchelang écrit ? Ah bon, ça sait pas écrire les serpents ?  
Nda : Si on sait l'écrire mais ici c'est bien une autre langue, aurait l'aurait vu si c'était la langue des serpents.

(3) Ndm : Rah, mais il est pénible ce mec !

Nda : I know, I know

(4) Ndm: je serais plus que dépitée moi… J'aurais grave les jetons ! Y'a un truc pas net sur cette île, pas de moyen de partir, et en plus il se retrouve tout seul ! Y'a de quoi avoir la trouille !

Nda : Vip mais c'est un blasé de la fille lol Nan plus sérieusement il est terrorisé mais que veux tu qu'il fasse ? Il va devoir apprendre à se débrouiller seul pendant un bon bout de temps, pas d'elfes de maison pour l'aider, pas de serviteurs, pas de Harry…

* * *

_Mais où est donc passé Harry ? que va-t-il arriver désormais ? Vous le découvrirez au prochain chapitre sauf si vous posez les bonnes questions dans vos reviews : p Dans ce cas-là vous aurez peut être des indices... _

_Votre dévouée Sahada._


	9. Ch 7: La citée du Vent

**Le Jeu de l'Amour et de la Guerre**

_Rating : R sans aucun doute. Présence de lemon(s) à venir et il y aura des slashs (= Yaoï, relation entre hommes)._

_Disclaimer : Les personnages sont la propriété de Jk. Rowling. Sauf Cindy Zailée qui est à moi ^^ Et l'histoire qui en découle est à moi aussi._

_Info : Cette fic est née suite à un défi lancé par Crazy Snape sur les Gorilles/ Cacahuètes._

_Auteur : Sahada (note de l'auteur : Nda)_

_Beta : ?_

_Note de Sahada : Je vais principalement me consacrer à Harry dans ce chapitre et peut être les suivants. Nous retrouverons Draco bien assez vite, n'ayez crainte. Je ne garanti pas son état par contre lol Ce chapitre a été terminé deux semaines après le sixième mais étant en panne de béta lectrice, il est resté dans mes fichiers durant très très longtemps…. Je suis désolée._

_J'ai finalement décidé de le corriger moi-même mais il reste probablement des fautes. Si vous voulez prendre le poste de béta-lectrice, n'hésitez pas à me contacter par review ou message privé._

*****************************************************************************

**Chapitre 7 : La cité des vents**

Harry s'était sentit flotter dans les airs comme si son esprit avait quitté son corps. Il avait eu l'impression d'être légèrement dans les vapes et de se faire balloter par des vents contraires durant de longues heures. Son esprit semblait enrayé, totalement embué comme s'il avait dormit plusieurs millénaires.

Ouvrant les yeux il découvrit qu'il se trouvait sur un plateau au sommet d'une montagne. Autour de lui six dolmens étaient placés selon les six points de l'étoile de David, l'étoile juive. Juste à côté de lui, au centre de l'étoile, se trouvait une stèle en marbre blanc portant six cristaux transparents de formes différentes et ayant chacun une face recouverte d'une sorte de miroir.

Il entendit alors une voix mélodieuse s'élever dans les airs comme portée par les vents de la montagne :

_« Bienvenue Etranger_

_Sur cette terre oubliée_

_Tu dois désormais chercher_

_Le chemin de la vérité_

_Trouve la porte cachée_

_Et notre domaine te seras enfin dévoilé »_

Harry sourit tout en se demandant qui pouvait bien parler, dire qu'il n'était pas inquiet aurait été mensonge mais il tentait de faire ce que l'on attendait de lui, d'être fort et c'était tout. Il commença alors à regarder les alentours pour trouver un indice. Ce peuple semblait assez joueur, il ne fallait pas être pressé pour trouver leur cité si mystérieuse… ou alors il fallait connaître le chemin, manque de pot il n'avait pas la science infuse, il n'était pas omniscient et allait devoir chercher comme, sans doute, d'autres avant lui. Au-delà de la montagne où il se trouvait, en contrebas pour être précis, se devinait une petite vallée à moitié cachée par la brume, on ne pouvait presque rien y distinguer. Les flancs de la montagne semblaient si abrupts qu'il ne pouvait pas même penser descendre sans se rompre le cou. Qui plus est sans baguette il ne pouvait pas utiliser la magie, ne maitrisant pas suffisamment la magie sans baguette ni même la magie instinctive. Il en conclut donc que la porte devant se trouver non loin des dolmens… De faite ça l'arrangeait plutôt de penser ça… Au moins c'était rassurant de se dire qu'il pouvait faire quelque chose et pas se laisser mourir sur un caillou désertique à il ne sait combien de mètres de hauteur. Le problème étant de savoir où se trouvait la porte, elle n'allait pas lui tomber toute cuite dans le bec et personne n'allait lui donner la réponse parce qu'il était soi disant le sauveur de ces dames. Il n'y avait rien à manger à des milles à la ronde et rien à boire, il ne devrait pas trainer s'il comptait un temps soi peu survivre.

Il s'approcha du dolmen le plus au nord et l'examina le plus attentivement possible mais il ne trouva rien d'étrange, rien de véritablement intéressant. Pas l'ombre d'une porte en tout cas… Il fit de même avec les cinq autres rochers sans rien trouver de plus. Désespéré il s'assit au pied de la pierre verticale la plus proche et s'assoupi ayant une vague pensée pour Draco resté tout seul dieu sait où sur l'île.

Les rayons du Soleil caressant son visage le réveillèrent. Il s'étira et regarda à nouveau les lieux autours de lui, rien n'avait changé depuis la veille si ce n'est que la brume dans la vallée s'était encore intensifiée. On ne la voyait d'ailleurs plus, il n'y avait plus qu'un étrange nuage, un tapis de brume mauve tourbillonnant autour du pied de la montagne. Comme mut par un instinct soudain il se dirigea vers les étranges cristaux et constata qu'il pouvait les déplacer sans peine et que ceux-ci suivant leur position renvoyait les rayons du Soleil dans une direction bien précise. Dans chaque menhir, trois encoches se trouvaient. Il y avait six menhirs, 6 cristaux et 18 encoches. Il suffisait maintenant de trouver la bonne combinaison. Ca n'allait pas être facile surtout que le rayon final devait terminer de former l'étoile de David (L'étoile juive a six branches).

Harry plaça un prisme biface au Nord qui envoyait un rayon vers le Sud-Ouest et un rayon vers le Sud-Est. Il plaça ensuite un prisme au Nord-Ouest qui envoyait son rayon vers le Nord-Est. Le second rayon provenant de l'endroit initial allait quand à lui tout à fait au Sud. Le prisme situé au Sud-Ouest renvoyait le rayon reçut au Sud-Est. Le prisme situé à cet endroit envoyait alors le rayon frapper la pierre centrale. Il avait mis plus de cinq heures pour faire tout les réglages, il était épuisé et le Soleil n'émettait plus que quelques rares rayons produisant bien trop insuffisamment de lumière pour que le dispositif se mette en marche. Il devrait donc attendre le lendemain matin. Il n'était plus à cela prêt maintenant mais il avait faim et soif…

Au petit jour il fut réveillé par un bruissement de feuilles et un léger déplacement d'air. Emerveillé il vit l'étoile s'illuminer et prend enfin vie. Elle devenait de plus en plus brillante. Au centre de celle-ci s'ouvrait une porte faite à la fois de brume, d'ombre et de lumière. Curieux de nature il s'avança à la rencontre du phénomène et le traversa sans se préoccuper du danger que cette étrangeté pouvait représenter. Il sentit comme un voile se déchirer, comme s'il traversait un fantôme. Sensation pas très agréable en soi.

Lorsqu'il fut de l'autre côté, il s'aperçut qu'il se trouvait désormais dans la vallée de brumes qu'il avait distingué quelques jours auparavant du haut de son perchoir. Il pouvait enfin voir ce que le brouillard lui avait dissimulé jusque là car il n'était présent que bien plus haut et n'effleurait même pas la cime des plus grands arbres du vallon. Ou peut être que le brouillard n'était qu'une illusion de la montagne…Toujours est-il que de l'endroit où il se trouvait maintenant il n'y en avait pas trace et ce n'était pas plus mal.

Harry se mit alors en quête de découvrir où il se trouvait vraiment et s'il était seul ou non. Après tout la voix lui avait dit de traverser la forêt, il y en avait une devant lui… alors autant se mettre en route. Il avait vraiment hâte de découvrir les secrets de cette étrange civilisation dont il ne connaissait même pas encore le nom.

La forêt était vraiment dense et il ne trouvait aucun point de repère, il avait vraiment l'impression de tourner en rond et cette sensation fut renforcée lorsqu'il vit pendu à un arbre un morceau de sa tunique qui avait été arraché une heure plus tôt. Légèrement dépité il s'assit à même le sol et se mit à réfléchir. La solution n'allait pas lui tomber du ciel et marcher à l'aveuglette ne servait de toute évidence à rien. Peut-être que la forêt était sous un sortilège de confusion doublé d'un sort de boucle éternelle, après tout rien ne semblait impossible dans cet endroit et c'était bien là le problème. Etrangement il n'avait encore croisé aucune créature vivante si ce n'est de la végétation luxuriante. Il avait quand même pu se restaurer et boire quelques gorgées d'eau fraiche mais cela ne l'avançait pas à grand-chose. Il avait plus la sensation d'être un prisonnier plutôt qu'un élu ou un invité. Harry tendit ses oreilles, il tentait par tous les moyens d'entendre un son, un bruit pour le guider mais seul le silence semblait être au rendez-vous. Il commençait à se demander si la forêt elle-même n'était pas qu'une illusion pour le perdre ou un test à réussir. Il devait trouver la réponse à une énigme dont il ne connaissait même pas l'énoncé, il trouvait cela vraiment perturbant.

Un souffle de vent vint caresser son visage, étonné il leva les yeux vers le ciel, le feuillage sembla un instant s'écarter et le vent entra avec encore plus de force, il tourbillonnait autour de lui, agitait les feuilles, l'enserrait dans une étreinte invisible avant de continuer sa voie… Comme une invitation à le suivre… Peut être était-ce là la clé qu'il cherchait depuis des heures, il se leva prestement et suivit le vent au rythme envoutant.

La forêt sembla soudain changer, se clairsemer de plus en plus, un oiseau chanta, un autre lui répondit, le monde autour de lui s'animait. Il sourit sans savoir pourquoi, le vent accéléra, il le suivit en courant, ne pouvant se résoudre à abandonner maintenant, il commençait à avoir le souffle court mais persévérait encore et encore, le vent ne cessait d'augmenter sa vitesse, il se demandait s'il allait tenir le coup quand soudain tout s'arrêta, la forêt avait disparu subitement, il ne la voyait même plus derrière lui, les bruits animaliers avaient disparu à leur tour, seul subsistait le son envoutant du vent, une mélodie qu'il commençait vraiment à apprécier, une symphonie apaisante. Il regarda devant lui et ses yeux s'ouvrirent comme des soucoupes. Il sentit son corps entrer en harmonie avec le lieu et il sut alors qu'il était arrivé, il était enfin à sa place. La cité des vents trônait majestueusement devant lui semblant l'attendre.

On aurait pu définir cette cité comme un palais naissant lentement dans la brume. Tout les vents se donnaient rendez – vous cet endroit, y naissaient, s'y développaient et y mouraient. Les bâtiments étaient d'une blancheur aveuglante et les chambres des fenêtres et des portes étaient dans les tons de bleus. Les vents chauds et froids s'enroulaient aux sommets des tours, les enlaçaient puis s'évanouissaient dans le lointain. Sur le ponton de l'arche qui menait au domaine était noté la devise suivante :

_« Qui sème le vent récolte la tempête »_

Harry resta quelques minutes sans voix, émerveillé par l'endroit, par le calme du lieu et le silence reposant. Les vents ne semblaient pas belliqueux, ils semblaient attendre quelque chose ou quelqu'un, peut être lui puisque nul n'était venu ici depuis des années voir des millénaires semblaient-ils mais cela n'était pas possible n'est-ce pas ? A moins peut-être que des égyptiens des premières heures étaient venus en ces lieux, ces pharaons qui se disaient fils des Dieux, ou Dieux eux-mêmes ? Il s'avança vers le portail et pénétra sans difficulté, les vents lui laissant le passage. Etait-ce pour mieux le faire prisonnier ensuite ? Harry se sentait oppressé et surveillé. Tout semblait aller trop bien, trop vite et trop facilement. On avait beau lui répéter qu'il était l'élu, cela ne lui suffisait pas, il n'était pas à l'aise. Il se sentait piégé.

Arrivé au centre de la cour, il put admirer des magnifiques sculptures de cristal dont l'une représentant un immense lion d'un beau rouge semi-transparents aux reflets dorés dressé sur ses pattes arrières comme lors d'un combat de fauve, avec entouré entour de lui un serpent d'une rare beauté d'une belle couleur de jade avec des reflets d'argent. Il se fit mentalement la remarque qu'elle semblait représenter une entente cordiale entre la maison des serpentards et des griffondors mais les fondateurs n'étaient sans doute jamais venus ici.

Ne voyant pas l'ombre d'un vivant, il passa les lourdes portes de chêne et pénétra dans un hall majestueux. Toute la grandeur semblait rassemblée au même endroit et un magnifique puits de lumière trônait en son milieu, il en fut émerveillé et s'approcha de lui. La lumière semblait liquide et mouvante, comme portée par un vent invisible, non, plus fort que cela, elle paraissait ne faire qu'un avec le vent, un vent de lumière, une lumière vivante. Le puits était formé de trois parties bien distinctes. La partie supérieur était un énorme cristal en forme de cône pointe vers le bas semblant fait d'argent, la partie inférieur était également un cône de même facture mais pointe vers le haut. Le vent de lumière circulait dans l'espace laissé libre entre les deux pointes.

Au dessus de ce puits fort étrange il pu lire une inscription gravée dans la roche :

_« J'aimerai être immortel et puis mourir… »_

* Cette phrase donne à réfléchir, mais pourquoi avoir noté cela… Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce puits ? Que veut dire exactement cette phrase ? Où suis-je tombé ? Qu'est-ce que l'on attend de moi ? Et qui surtout ? *

Comme pour répondre aux questions qu'il se posait, une voix sembla sortir de nulle part.

« Tu te trouves dans la Cité des Vents quand à la signification de cette phrase, tu la comprendras bien assez tôt »

Paniqué Harry regarda de tout côté mais ne vit pas l'ombre d'une personne, comptant sur sa bravoure il demanda au vide :

« Qui est là ? Qui me parle ? »

« Humain stupide, je suis devant tes yeux, es-tu donc aveugle pour ne pas me voir ? Où ne sait-tu pas comment te servir de tes globes oculaires ? »

Harry eut beau regarder dans toutes les directions, il ne voyait toujours rien, rien que le hall et le puits de lumière. C'est alors qu'il vit que les mouvements s'étaient ralentis, le vent de lumière semblait s'être apaisé dans l'air.

« Tu as enfin compris, oui je suis ce que tu appelles le puits de Lumière, je suis en faite l'esprit du vent et de la lumière, je n'ai pas besoin de te dire qui étaient mes parents je crois que tu t'en doutes, l'esprit de la Lumière était ma mère, celui du Vent, mon père. »

« Qu'est-ce que je fais ici et où se trouve cet endroit ? Où est Draco ? »

« Tu es ici car tu as trouvé la solution de l'énigme, ce n'est pas un hasard, tu es bien l'élu que j'ai choisi. Il y a bien longtemps, ici, vivait un peuple riche et prospère, on a parfois nommé cet endroit l'Atlantide, l'Empire Perdu ou encore le Paradis Perdu mais son vrai nom a toujours été la Cité des Vents. Je suis né ici tout comme mon père, ma mère est fille du Soleil mais cela n'a pas d'importance aujourd'hui, tu sauras tout en temps utile, aussi bien l'histoire de ce lieu que la place que tu dois prendre dans ce monde, cet Univers. Pour l'heure je vais te montrer tes appartements, la visite se ferra quand je le jugerai bon, tu n'es pas encore apte à pouvoir te déplacer seul par ici. Quand à ton ami, tu ne le reverras plus pendant des années, tout comme le monde extérieur. Tu passeras 7 ans ici, 7 mois passeront pour l'endroit d'où tu viens. Je retarderai les recherches, nul ne saura jamais rien de ta disparition si ce n'est ton jeune ami. »

« Mais je…je vais totalement changer en 7 ans ! »

« C'est un fait immuable, mais tu n'auras pas besoin de tout expliquer, chacun à le droit à ses secrets, toi plus que quiconque. Sache que tu seras toujours le bienvenu ici et que le temps peut toujours s'arrêter un jour »

« Que voulez-vous dire ? »

« De même que pour l'inscription tu ne sauras rien pour l'instant. Je ne veux pas te manipuler ou te cacher des choses mais tu dois découvrir certaines vérités par toi-même pour qu'elles puissent valoir quelque chose. Que tout te tombe tout cuit dans le bec n'est pas la solution d'apprentissage que j'emploie. Acceptes-tu de me faire confiance ? »

« Ai-je vraiment le choix ? »

« On a toujours le choix, sache qu'ici seules tes propres décisions seront maîtresses de ta destinée. Chacun a le droit d'avoir ses propres choix, chacun a le droit de choisir sa propre destinée. De retour dans ton monde, ne te laisse jamais contrôler, tu es le seul responsable de toi-même et de ta vie »

« Si je reste ici, puis-je avoir mes affaires ? Mon serpent et ma chouette également ? »

« Pour tes effets personnels, en as-tu vraiment besoin ? Que feras-tu de ces manuels dépassés dans ces lieux ? D'un vieux chaudron ou de tes vêtements pour le moins débraillés ? Crois-tu que je vais te laisser vivre dans cet état ? Mais regarde-toi ! Tu fais bien peine à voir… On dirait un navet coiffé comme un as de pique mal dégrossi et dépareillé ! Pour ce qui est de tes animaux, oui je peux les transférer ici. Et avant que tu me poses la question, ton balais a été détruit dans l'explosion ainsi que l'album photo de tes parents et tes quelques possessions. J'ai juste pu faire sauver cette carte… Tu la nommes carte des maraudeurs je crois et cette cape d'invisibilité. Pour ce qui est du vol dans les airs, tu apprendras une autre méthode par ici, ne t'inquiète pas pour cela »

Un peu brimé par la voix il ne répondit pas, profondément perdu, confus et perturbé, Harry tenta de faire un petit sourire au puits et bien que celui-ci n'atteignit pas ses yeux, il accepta la proposition.

« Tu te doutes bien que ce puits n'est qu'un réceptacle pour moi mais je ne peux en sortir totalement, une partie de moi doit toujours se trouver à cet endroit pour maintenir le Grand Equilibre. Je vais me matérialiser en une forme plus… passe partout je dirais. Tu peux m'appeler Fujinikko _(1)_ »

Une partie de l'étrange substance quitta alors l'étrange puits en forme de sablier et se mit à tourbillonner dans l'air à une vitesse affolante. Peu à peu elle prenait la forme d'une étrange créature flottante dans l'air devant Harry. Il n'avait jamais rien vu de tel et aucun manuel ne le mentionnait, il s'agissait d'une créature oubliée des hommes depuis bien longtemps, une créature presque céleste, une fille du vent et de la lumière. La décrire n'était pas facile, elle avait une tête ronde légèrement pointue vers le bas et surmontée de deux oreilles semblable à celles des chats, son corps était petit, rond, peut-être un peu ovale même avec une queue aussi longue que son corps terminée par un petit pompon. Sa fourrure avait la couleur de la neige et ses yeux étaient semblables à deux saphirs. Sur son front une pierre rouge fendue d'une ligne noire. La bestiole avait quatre pattes recouvertes de fourrure mais cachant vraisemblablement des griffes acérées (Fujin dans Flame of Recca).

« Es-tu prêt à me suivre jeune humain ? Où préfères-tu passer ton temps à faire la carpe devant moi ? »

Préférant se ressaisir, Harry se redressa et referma sa bouche.

« On peut y aller mais… Vous êtes quoi au juste ? »

« Je te l'ai déjà dit il me semble, je suis un esprit mais pas au sens que tu connais. Je ne suis ni un fantôme ni un esprit frappeur. Tu sais chaque chose même inanimée à une âme, j'incarne juste, si l'on peut dire, l'essence du Vent et de la Lumière. Je serai ton guide pour un temps mais je ne serai pas le seul à t'aider dans ta quête. Chaque chose en son temps jeune humain, tout vient à point à qui sait attendre. Tu dois avoir faim si je ne m'abuse, je te conduirai là où tu pourras te sustenter après que tu te sois installé. »

« Merci euh… Fujinikko »

« Je t'en prie, demain je viendrai te chercher à ta chambre, tu n'auras qu'à m'attendre »

« Bien, merci »

L'étrange entité sembla sourire et flottant dans l'air devant lui, elle le guida sans hésitation dans les couloirs décorés aux couleurs chatoyantes et agréables pour les yeux. La décoration entière semblait être un savant mélange entre le luxe et la sobriété et l'ensemble donnait un lieu agréable à vivre où l'on se sentait directement comme chez soi.

Ils arrivèrent devant une porte en bois fort clair avec des nervures dorées. Sur la porte était gravé le nom de Harry Potter.

« Le nom qui est sur cette porte est temporaire, lors de la cérémonie tu recevras un nouveau nom, ce sera ton nom de mage. Ce nom tu te devras de le garder secret car celui le connaissant en plus de ta date de naissance pourra alors te contrôler ou du moins avoir un certain pouvoir sur toi. Tu dois faire très attention, sache qu'il y a bien un moyen de rattraper cette erreur mais le prix à payer est bien trop important et nul ne prendrait le risque, ou n'aurait l'audace de faire un pari aussi risqué »

« Je ferrai attention je vous le promets »

« C'est bien beau de promettre mais pourras tu respecter tes engagements ? Ne pas tenir une promesse est un crime grave en ces lieux et dans tant d'autres de part le monde. Il ne faut jamais émettre une promesse que l'on n'est pas sûr de pouvoir tenir »

« Je vais tout tenter pour essayer de respecter votre recommandation »

« Je préfère cela à la version précédente »

Fujinikko envoya une légère bourrasque de vent sur la porte qui s'ouvrit en douceur.

« Voila ton chez toi pour les années à venir, si tu veux changer la décoration on s'en occupera demain, je te laisse t'installer et je reviens te chercher dans une heure pour le repas. La porte sera fermée à clé, non pas pour t'empêcher de sortir mais pour éviter que quelque chose de particulier ne rentre et puis comme je te l'ai dit, tu n'es pas encore apte à te déplacer seul dans la Cité »

Harry soupira mais remercia tout de même son hôte. Il pénétra dans sa chambre et sans faire vraiment attention à la disposition des lieux, il commença à ranger méthodiquement ses affaires. Les murs de la pièce étaiet entièrement blancs de même pour les rideaux. Les tentures étaient, quant à elle, bleues foncées. Comme meubles il n'y avait qu'une étagère en bois comportant cinq planches, une penderie également en bois ainsi qu'un bureau une chaise et un lit. Dans un coin de la pièce trônait un lavabo et un porte essuie. En fait la chambre ressemblait trait pour trait à une chambre de kot. _(2)_

Harry, n'ayant que sa cape d'invisibilité et sa carte des maraudeurs à ranger, commença rapidement à s'ennuyer et se jeta sur le lit, il s'endormit peu de temps après. Si bien que lorsque Fujinikko revint, il n'osa pas le déranger et repartit sans bruit. Les explications attendraient le lendemain, de même que le début de l'entrainement et du réveil de ses pouvoirs cachés, sans oublier la cérémonie…

**(à suivre…)**

***************************************************************************

_(1) Fujin est le dieu du vent au Japon et Nikko veut dire Lumière du Soleil. J'ai fusionné les deux mots pour faire le nom de cette entité._

_(2) Le mot kot vient du néerlandais et veut dire chambre. En Belgique ce mot est utilisé pour nommer la chambre d'étudiant, c'est-à-dire un logement universitaire._


End file.
